What If
by ejay123
Summary: What If Damon had never compelled Elena to forget their first encounter... Would they fall in love? Would they fall out of love? And with the whole universe against them, more than one Original vampire out for blood and revenge and a series of blackmailing, bribing, torture and hurt - will their love prevail? A story of uncertainty, mistrust and a continuous stream of schemes...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

As the summary says, this is the story of The Vampire Diaries if Damon hadn't used compulsion to make Elena forget their first encounter. Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Klaus, Stefan and of course Damon and Elena will all be involved. There will be bits of Klaroline and Beremy here and there. Enjoy and please review and follow. Feel free to comment any plot twists or new characters, it means so much to me just that you're reading. Thanks xx

Elena's POV

"Katherine?" I jumped back in surprise to see a man of around twenty years old looking at me with such intensity in her eyes. I shivered.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I'm Elena." I awkwardly stood in the middle of the road wishing my parents would come sooner. The guy's face was freaking me out.

"Oh, right, okay. You just really look like someone I used to know." He shrugged it off casually but I'd seen how shocked he had been, how desperate. I nodded in answer as a hint for him to leave.

"So what are you doing here?" He pressed and I felt obliged to answer.

"Just came back from a party. Waiting for my parents. How about you?" I wasn't rude but I wasn't particularly friendly. I didn't like strangers.

"I came out for a walk, to clear my head. I'm Damon, by the way." He perched down on the curb and I reluctantly joined him. I took a proper look at his face from the side. He had angular cheekbones and delicate eyelashes. He had short spiky hair and his eyes twinkled slightly. He was nice to look at.

"So Damon, who's the girl?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Girl?" He seemed unnerved as if talking to me brought back memories.

"I'd recognize that face anywhere. You've had your heart broken." His eyes were slightly dropped and I hadn't seen him smile once.

"Good guess. She was a royal ass bitch. I wouldn't call it a relationship. I liked her, she didn't like me." He chuckled softly but I could see it pained him. "She preferred the company of my other family members." I stared at him, opened mouthed.

"Your dad?" I asked, dumbfounded. He laughed at that, a proper laugh where his eyes lit up.

"God no. My brother."

"Ouch. Well, I mean, at least she kept it in the family, you know what I'm saying?" He smiled this time. His first proper smile.

"You're not what I thought." His voice was low and soft. I loved hearing him speak.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, stereotypically, I thought you were just some high school chick who worries about homework and whether the guy she likes smiled at her or not…" He admitted, eyebrows raised.

"I kind of am." I smile this time. "But I would definitely be more excited about the length of eye contact or number of winks." I joked and we both laughed.

A car pulled up and I saw my parents' faces. I kind of felt disappointed, wishing they'd taken longer now. I stood up and before I got in the car I looked back to see Damon still sitting on the curb. He tilted his head in acknowledgement. I grinned back.

But then, I jumped into the car and didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon's POV

"Stefan? Stefan, I need to talk to you." I rushed into the house my head still buzzing with thoughts.

"What's up?" He sat on the sofa writing in that diary of his.

"You'll never guess who I just saw. Katherine has a doppelganger and she's-" I began talking rapidly only to be interrupted.

"I know." I stared at him in shock and he reluctantly put the book and pen down.

"What?" My voice was loud and echoed around the room.

"Her name is Elena and she's seventeen years old." He spoke so slowly, so casually.

"How do you know that? Why didn't you tell me?" Questions ran through my mind.

"I've been watching her since she was a little girl. I accidentally saw her once and the similarity was incredible. So, I kept an eye on her. I didn't tell you about it because I know you'd freak out. You're still not over Katherine, you're still mad at her. I didn't want you do to anything stupid."

"I can't believe this! I wasn't going to hurt her, Stefan. A heads up just would have been nice." Anger coursed through my veins.

"What did you say to her? You didn't give anything away, did you?" He was worried about Elena but I did not forgive him quite yet.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell her she's the doppelganger of a vampire if that's what you mean. It's just-, it's just she was so…not Katherine-like." I sat down on the sofa.

"I know. She's kind and she's selfless and she's caring. She's not a compulsive, manipulative liar. She's innocent." Stefan had a dreamy look in his eye.

"I want to talk to her again." I say it suddenly, abruptly. My decision was made. I wanted to see her sweet smile and her kind eyes and her light laugh again.

"No! We don't get her involved in this. She can't get hurt and she can't know we're vampires." His voice was firm, silencing. I ignored him.

"You don't understand. I want to talk to her again." My voice was an almost plead but it didn't matter what Stefan said, I was going to do whatever I wanted.

"Don't you think I want to as well?" This surprised me. His voice was thick with emotion.

"Wait, do you have feelings for her?" The thought crossed my mind, suddenly.

"Do you?" He fires back. Did I? I'd only met her once but she was unlike anything.

"There is no way we're fighting over another girl who looks the same as the last one." I stated. It was ludicrous even saying the words out loud.

"Then what do we do?" Stefan seemed conflicted and so was I.

"We both leave. And we both don't come back."


	3. Chapter 3

Elena's POV

I hadn't stopped thinking about the mysterious man – Damon. I'd never seen him around so maybe he was new to town. I was intrigued. But, for now, I had to deal with school and with Caroline.

"I met the most annoying man ever yesterday." Caroline stated at lunch.

"Okay…elaborate…" I said, fishing a potato into my mouth.

"So it was after the party and I was walking back through the woods and he was just there, leaning against a tree. It was creepy." She said, munching down her casserole.

"And? What did he say to you?" We'd both had encounters with mysterious men, I was interested.

"He asked me if I was lost which was odd. Then he called me 'love' in a strange old fashioned way. And before I left he said if I needed any help in the future then I could always find him, around. Oh, and his name was Klaus."

"Weird." It was Bonnie who spoke up this time, tapping her tray lightly with a fork.

"That is weird. Was he hot?" I got straight to the point. Bonnie nearly choked on her beef.

"Yes. He was very hot. It felt like we had a connection. Crazy, right?" Caroline flipped her blonde hair back. I'd never seen her so calm about this. Normally if she even had a one worded conversation with a guy I got every detail two minutes later. Maybe she really liked him. We finished our lunch talking about nothing special, Caroline and I teasing Bonnie about my brother's crush on her. I decided to keep my Damon encounter to myself. I don't really know why, it just felt more personal.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is a short-filler but the next one will be longer and more exciting...

Elena's POV Continued…

"Are you still thinking about him? Geez, Caroline." It was the next day and Caroline was being all dreamy still.

"It's not that. It's like I've forgotten something." She didn't seem like her normal self, I was worried. "Come on, let's go get shakes!" She suddenly jumped up and down excitedly, just like her usual self. What was going on with her?

"Okay, I guess." I waited outside and she soon brought out two chocolate smoothies filled to the brim. We slurped on them happily and drove back to my house for a girl's night in. Bonnie had said she had plans with her Grams so it was just the two of us. We'd planned on doing it at Caroline's house but her Mum got all sherriff-y and wanted some peace and quiet so I suggested the Gilbert residence and she agreed. It was very last minute.

"That's weird. Why are the lights on? My parents are still meant to be out." We walked in quietly, afraid of burglars. The light was coming from upstairs so we slowly tiptoed upwards. Caroline grabbed the nearest ornament and I had a lucky frying pan, ready to attack. We slowly opened the door only to see Bonnie and Jeremy wrapped in lip lock.

"What the hell?" I cried out and both my best friend and brother jumped back away from each other, shocked.

"Wow, they've been having secret make out sessions!" Caroline stated loudly.

"You were supposed to be at Caroline's house…" Bonnie murmured shamefully.

"So, wait, are you guys a couple?" It was kind of gross but if they were serious about it, I thought it was sweet.

"We just wanted to see where things would go without it becoming some big deal." Jeremy said with one hand still on Bonnie's back.

"This is so great!" Caroline jumped up and down.


	5. Chapter 5

It ends on a bit of a cliffhanger...sorry!

Damon's POV

I shoved shirts and jackets into my bag furiously. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave before getting to know her. I hated it. I hated it all. I knew Stefan was right and that involving her in the world of vampires was a bad idea. It wasn't like me to listen to my brother but I wasn't doing this for him. I was doing this for her. I felt like screaming at the unfairness of the situation. Just because my brother and I couldn't keep our hands off another girl I had to relocate.

"Have you got all your stuff?" Stefan called from downstairs. I trudged down to the living room, dragging the bag of clothes.

"Yeh." It wasn't as if I took a lot around with me in fact sometimes all I'd need was a bottle of vodka and the world was my oyster. But recently I'd been getting sick of having to buy new clothes. We kept all the main stuff in the house. We'd be back in a few hundred years, maybe not even that. Mystic Falls had the power to draw you back in, I just didn't know how.

"I guess it's time to go." Stefan says solemnly, speaking to the house.

"And where might that be?" A voice from behind me made me jump. There stood Klaus Mikaelson in the flesh.

"Klaus? What are you doing in Mystic Falls?" I say loudly, snarling. I hated Klaus. I hated Klaus with a passion.

"I could ask you the same question." He smirked smugly. I looked at him with disgust. You really cannot run from Niklaus. Unless you're Katherine Pierce, that is.

"We don't need to explain ourselves to you." Stefan spoke up courageously. I had a feeling it might end badly.

"Just tell me why you're leaving and I won't harm a single fluffy hair on either of your fluffy heads."

"We're leaving because this town sucks." I gritted my teeth. Klaus could not know about Elena. If he knew about Elena then she was in danger. Our hatred for each other still burned strong after all the years.

"Dear me, Damon. Maybe I already know the answer to my question. Did you ever think of that?" I froze. I prayed and prayed he was bluffing. He didn't really know the truth.

"Klaus, you should leave." Stefan dropped his bags. He was ready to fight.

"You don't stand a chance against me, Salvatore's. I'm an original vampire." He chuckled. "I can't be killed."

"Yes but we can give you a pretty bad black eye." It's my turn to drop the bags. Now I was ready for a fight.

"I'm not fighting either of you silly boys so put away your glare faces. I bumped into a certain blonde human, a certain blonde human who's friends with a certain brunette human. Do you see where this is going? I compelled the blonde to tell me all about…what was her name…Elena? Now that blonde is a feisty one but she was soon spilling her guts. Now the funny thing is, Elena looks just like Katherine…isn't that strange?" Klaus had walked round the room; his storytelling days not up yet. "So, I got the blonde – Caroline – to give Elena some special vampire blood in her delicious smoothie. Unless you two co-operate, I will go snap Elena's neck and she'll be the newest addition to the vampire family." He finished, almost panting for breath. I was so angry. If Elena became a vampire her whole life would be over. I didn't want that for her and Stefan clearly didn't either.

"What do you need us to do?" Stefan's head was down at the floor.

"I want a witch." He said simply.

"A witch? Don't you have lots of witches…" I said, confused. Klaus just smiled a toothy smile.

"No, I want a witch who can destroy all witches."


	6. Chapter 6

Damon's POV Continued…

"Why on earth would you want to eliminate all witches?" I asked, so surprised. Klaus was outrageous and he was powerful and he exaggerated a lot. But this? This was crazy. Every witch around the whole entire world gone…it couldn't be possible.

"I don't want them to die. I just want them to lose their powers. They've become far too rebellious in New Orleans. I have other leads working on it but they have all failed me. So when I saw the opportunity to get the Salvatore brothers to help me, why not? I don't really believe you can do it but, you sort of have to…for the sake of Elena Gilbert."

"Klaus, please, this task…it's ridiculous…why would a witch make a spell to get rid of all witches' powers. A spell like this cannot exist. And if it did, they would never give it to us." Stefan ran up beside Klaus, his eyes wide with desperation. Klaus simply grinned knowingly.

"I'll check up on you in a few hours." He clapped his hands. "Better get to work!" And with that, he was gone.

"Where do we start?" I ran my fingers through my hair anxiously.

"I have no idea." Stefan crushed down into the sofa, his head in his hands.

"There's always Liz." I suggest, blinded by desperation. Liz was a witch here in Mystic Falls. We'd seen her around but had kept our distances. We had a good thing going of not talking to each other or getting in the other person's way but it didn't matter right now. All that mattered was Elena. All that mattered was saving Elena.

"Yes, let's go see Liz. But wait, we can't just outright ask her…" Stefan got up, his eyebrows furrowed with determination.

"I wasn't planning on…" We both walked out the door knowing what had to happen. Liz wouldn't just tell us if there was a spell, so we're going to have to force it out of her.

We saw her sitting by herself at the Grill and I signalled to Stefan. We waited her out until she had finished her drink and was walking home. There, we swept her into the nearest alleyway, pinning her against the wall. She attempted to cry out but my fingers dug into her arms painfully to shut her up. There was no way anyone could hear or help her. We dragged her back to the house and threw her into the basement. We couldn't show signs of weakness. Witches exploit vampire weaknesses.

"Why are you doing this? Please make it stop!" She wailed but I silenced her with a deathly glare.

"Is there a spell to take away all witch magic?" I ask it calmly at first, but was ready to hurt her if necessary.

"All witch magic?" Her eyes widened with shock. "No, that couldn't be possible…"

"I said: is there a spell?" I shouted at her and Stefan looked taken aback. I felt the pressure of time so I pressed her and pressed her. I bit her neck and made her bleed. She was screaming in pain. I strangled her until she thought she was on her last breath.

"I'm only going to ask one more time. Is there a spell?" I clawed at her arms and the blood continued to flow freely down her arms. Tears splashed down her cheeks in pain.

"Yes." She uttered the one word I was so keen on hearing.

"Tell me about it. Where is it? How do you perform it?" I shake her furiously but she has drifted into unconsciousness.

"Leave her, for a while at least." Stefan spoke and he was pale, paler than usual. His eyes were bloodshot. He didn't want to have to watch that.

"A while? How much time do you think we have?" I know I am taking my anger and my stress out on him but I can't help it.

"Here, swig it down." Stefan passed me a glass of burbon which I happily gulped down. It was raw and scratchy on my throat, leaving s burning aftertaste but I didn't mind. It numbed the pressure.

I heard a sudden gasp and some coughing and in the next second I was by Liz's body, her eyes slowly opening.

"Do you remember what happened?" Stefan asked gently, trying to soothe her.

"Where is the spell to rid the world of witch magic? Come on!" I hurry her, impatiently.

"It's a simple recital but requires the sacrifice of one witch who is purely vulnerable and one werewolf also purely vulnerable." She murmurs slowly, seeming to have given up on protesting.

"Purely vulnerable? What does that mean?" I ask, desperately. The clock I ticking.

"Meaning they are oblivious to their supernatural element." She sighed. "A witch who doesn't know she's a witch and a werewolf who doesn't know he's a werewolf." She clarified.

"Oh, right. Do you know any?" It was an odd question, I'd never considered there would be witches or wolves who didn't know they had such powers and abilities.

"No." She saw the flash of anger across my face. "I'm sorry."

"Is there a spell to find other witches or wolves?" Stefan asks, sitting down near Liz.

"Not that I know of. The spirits would not be inclined to help due to the severity of this spell and the consequences. I must tell you one more thing, the spell is not permanent. It may last weeks or may last centuries but it may last minutes. It is very unpredictable." She finished, panting for breath. The musty room stunk of blood and sweat and tears.

"I'm going to go check on Elena. I want to make sure Klaus doesn't have any people watching her house." I said, excusing myself.

"I'll come too." Stefan declared. "Liz, we'll be back soon. I'm truly sorry for how we have treated you." He banged the cell door shut, locking it closed and watching her crushed face and bloody body shrink the further away we walked.

We were there in a matter of seconds and I could hear Elena's tinkling laugh using my super hearing.

"Ok, ready. Truth or Dare: Bonnie, do you love my brother?" Elena asked, slightly uncertainly.

Bonnie laughed in response, if a bit awkwardly. "Love? No, I don't know…we've only just started, you know…"

"Ah, am I not lovable enough?" Jeremy joked and all four high school students laughed loudly.

"Do you notice that?" I say to Stefan from beside the trees outside the house.

"Yes. The girl, Bonnie, she's a witch." He murmured. We could both feel the power radiating off her.

"And you know what else? She doesn't know she's a witch."

Please R&R, it will really encourage me to write more. If I feel like there isn't a lot of people reading, I might stop...thanks anyway to those of you who do and I hope you enjoyed it:) WILL THEY SACRIFICE BONNIE? ...you'll have to wait and see!


	7. Chapter 7

"Damon, you can't be serious! That's Elena's best friend..."

"It's that or Elena becomes a vampire." I am prepared to do whatever for her, I'm curious as to how far Stefan on the other hand will go.

"I say we try to reason with Klaus, make him see-" Stefan talked rapidly.

"Listen to yourself. Reason with Klaus? Since when has Klaus been reasonable?" We are still outside the Gilbert's house. I am aware of Elena's light laugh and her sweet, gentle voice.

"Ssh, someone's coming." Stefan ushers me out of sight, hidden by the trees. Caroline Forbes, Elena's blonde bubbly friend had slipped out the door.

"Caroline, come on! Hurry with the cookies!" I heard Elena call from upstairs in the house. I felt so close to her, I could see her, talk to her, be with her. But that wasn't the plan.  
I frowned at Stefan. What was Caroline doing? She certainly wasn't getting cookies. Caroline now stood metres away and she took out her phone. She glanced around, guiltily.

"Klaus?" She whispered into the phone. I was shocked. What was Caroline doing talking to an original vampire? I knew Klaus compelled Caroline to give Elena the vampire blood but what did he need her for now?

"No, silly, Klaus. Tyler Lockwood is my ex-boyfriend...you know I only have eyes for you..." Caroline giggled into the phone. I mouthed frantically at Stefan. Klaus was involved with Caroline? I wondered whether he was compelling her or not.

"Klaus, sssh, I have to get back inside, the others are waiting for me." And with that, she hung up the phone and walked back into the house with a spring in her step.

"Messed up." I murmured. Stefan nodded his head in agreement.

"So how do we get to Bonnie?" I ask quietly. Stefan still seemed against it but he gave me an idea even so.

We walked down the street until I found a young bartender with light blonde hair. I took him to the side and compelled him.

"Do you know Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett?" Stefan stood beside me as I, very gently, pinned the boy against the wall.

"Yes, they're in my class at school. I really like Elena." I stopped him short with a shake of my head. I didn't need to know about his silly high school crush. You always have to be careful compelling humans; they end up spilling all their ridiculous secrets which will bore you to no end.

"Name?" I say harshly. I hate to think of him looking at Elena in a romantic way. I didn't like this guy.

"Matt Donovan." His head was floppy and his eyes dead.

"Now Matt Donovan, I want you to invite Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy to a party you're now throwing at your house."

"But I'm not throwing a party." He dumbly says.

"Now you are." Matt walks off in the direction of the Gilbert's house and I feel glad. As glad as I can be in this situation. My plan is to lure them out of the house in a busy, crowded are. There I will take Bonnie and I will kill her. I have no choice.

I assume Matt had done his job and I headed straight to his house where the word had clearly gotten out with dozens of people, mainly high school and college people were milling around, shouting, partying and getting pissed. The music blared through the speakers, the likes of heavy metal and thumping dubstep.

"Good plan, brother." Stefan muttered.

"Why thank you." I mutter back as we enter the party. Only half an hour later is it in full swing. I spot her entering straight away. Her hair hung in beach waves shaded chocolate brown. She is wearing a red halter neck that compliments her olive skin tone and tight skinny jeans. Her lips are tinted red and her eyes lined in black. She looks gorgeous. I want to go and talk to her. I want her to talk to me. I want to hear my name roll of her tongue. But, Stefan and I stay out of sight so as not to blow our cover.

Bonnie continues to chat with her tight knit group of friends so we hang back and wait. I am trying to find patience but I can keep seeing images of Klaus snapping Elena's neck over and over. This needs to get done. And get done quickly.

"Excuse me; this party is only for the drunk." My thoughts are interrupted by a clearly drunk young male with short black hair. I was surprised he could see me in such a dark corner of the house. Suddenly I felt Stefan's arm grab my wrist and yank me out to the garden.

"Damon! Do you know who that is? Or more specifically what that is?" I shrugged, not knowing.

"That was a werewolf. His name is Tyler Lockwood. You remember the Lockwood curse, right? This means that he doesn't know he's a werewolf..." The pieces started to fit together like a jigsaw puzzle in my mind. We needed a witch and a werewolf who were both unaware of their supernatural sides. And we had both at the same party. The plan seemed to be fitting together perfectly. I couldn't help wondering if it was fitting together too perfectly…

* * *

Please R&R, having so much fun with this story. Already written the next chapter so will be up shortly. Please Favourite and Follow, I will love you forever. Can't wait for tonight's episode, PM me to fangirl:)

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie's POV

"Bonnie, come on, just have one more drink and then we can go!" Elena whines desperately but I just look at her sternly, disapprovingly.

"Please?" Caroline whines too, batting her eyelashes puppy dog style. She knew I couldn't resist a puppy.

"Fine, I'll get one more round and only one more." I stumble away from the small crowd and go up to the table scattered with cups.

"There's more beer outside." I see Matt Donovan from my class say and I sigh, annoyed. All the cups inside were empty. I grabbed my jacket and felt my way to the back door to be hit in the face by a gust of cold air. I see another keg near the dustbin and I start trying to haul it when a hand is clapped over my mouth. I scream.

Tyler's POV

"This party is seriously winding down, Matty." I try and converse with my best friend but he's too busy making googly eyes with Elena Gilbert.

"Let's go talk to them, Ty." Matt pleads with me but I shake my head adamantly.

"No way, where there's Elena, there's Caroline and I am not having awkward conversation with my ex. Ok?" I sigh as Matt doesn't even register my reply. He's got it bad for another chick all over again. Last week it was Madeline, the week before that Carol. I decide that I am fed up and I want to get out of here and get home.

"I'm gonna bounce." I pat my best mate on the shoulder.

"No, you can't leave me standing here by myself. I'll look lame…" I ignore his annoying banter and stride out the door, glad for my warm leather jacket. However, I only make it out of the front gate when I am grabbed by the shoulders and hit hard in the face. All I see is black.

Damon's POV

Liz, Bonnie and Tyler were now all in our basement cell. Tyler had a bloody nose and Bonnie had a cut lip and Liz was still bruised from earlier. When did I become this person again? I thought I had gotten so much better since I realized Katherine was a cold hearted bitch who never loved me in the first place. I thought I'd gotten over all of it and yet three innocent students with unfortunate curses or unfortunate genetics were all bloodied up. I'd hurt all of them. Was it necessary each time? I could have just compelled them. But, no. I decided to hurt them instead. I push the morbid thoughts from my mind and focus on now. Stefan stood beside me, watching with unease. I started to shake Liz awake, knowing that Bonnie and Tyler would follow. It was now or never.

Klaus' POV

I knew there was no way the Salvatore brothers would make my deadline. I was sure I was just going to have to turn Elena. It annoyed me that everyone always failed me. But I couldn't let them think I was full of empty threats. If I stopped scaring them, they'd stop fearing me and they'd start fighting me. I had enough rebellion with witches in New Orleans anyway. I didn't need anymore. So, I decided to take Elena and her nice little friend Caroline into my care. It might push the brothers along a bit. Scare them, make them desperate. They might even give me something else I've always wanted.

"Care, where do you think Bonnie is? She's been gone for almost twenty minutes!" I heard Elena ask with worry in her voice.

"You're right, it has been a while. Let's go check outside for her." I'd liked Caroline from the moment I met her. Feisty, sassy and fun, she was just my style. Sure, at first she'd just been a way in to set my trap for the Salvatore's but by the end, I was interested in the blonde. It was unfortunate that she had to be involved in this but if both her best friends went missing I might have to deal with the annoying mundane so-called police. It would just be another added hassle. As soon as they had stepped into the chills of the outside night, I grabbed the two girls and wrapped gags around their mouths to cover the screams. It was time to push the Salvatore' to the limit.

Damon's POV

All three had woken. Bonnie was gasping and hyperventilating. Liz tried to calm Bonnie; I guess she felt guilty for her part in the plan. Tyler was just trying to yank himself out of the chains, unsuccessfully.

"Ah, hello boys." I jumped at the sound of Klaus' voice. He stood yards away holding both Elena and Caroline by the throats. I clenched my fists.

"Get off her!" Stefan held me back, his face as surprised as mine. Elena tried to speak, to protest but her mouth was covered. Bonnie started crying hysterically.

"What the hell, Klaus! We're doing what you asked. You said you wouldn't touch her." My voice was dangerously low. I knew I should not challenge an original vampire but it was hard when every fibre of my being wanted to tear him limb from limb.

"Well, now you'll be sure to actually do it." He seemed a little surprised at the idea that we had actually almost managed the task. I guess he hadn't expected as much from us. "Don't let me stand in your way. Proceed." He spoke grandly as if he was just playing some silly game.

"Liz, the spell." I snapped sharply. I wanted this all to be over.

"Andi chanti oh an well." She whispered under her breath. "The witch, now."

I shuddered. It was time to kill the witch. I knelt down and my fangs shot out. Bonnie stared at me up close, her eyes wide with terror, her mouth agape and open. The fangs dug in to her neck and the blood rushed into my mouth filling me with pleasure. I bit harder. She needed to be drained to die. I heard Elena's scream and I paused, the fangs lifting from her neck. Bonnie lay unconscious and I turned my head to see Elena, her eyes pleading with me to stop. But she didn't know I was doing this for her.

"Ah, it seems Elena has something to say." Klaus looked excited, he was enjoying the show. He undid Elena's tie from her mouth so she was no longer gagged.

"Damon-please-no…You don't have to do this…" She stuttered, tears splashing down her cheeks. "That n-night I met you, I-I saw the s-sadness in y-your eyes and the a-anger and the p-pain. But I also saw the hope. I saw the hope that you would become someone you are proud to be. Someone that is selfless and that is caring and someone who can love and can learn. I know that you're a vampire, you have fangs. I am not going to stand here and cry while my best friend dies. You shall not kill her." By the end, Elena stood tall and brave. So brave.

"It's her…or you." I whisper, the witch's blood still trailing down my face.

"Me. You don't get to choose, I do. It's me. I choose me." She blinks away unshed tears and her eyes harden with confidence.

"Damon," Klaus' voice held warning. "You know what will happen. Kill the witch." It was then, when Klaus stood, his attention focused on Elena and Bonnie did I have an idea. I was to exploit Klaus' weakness. So, using my vampire speed and the element of surprise I shot up and grabbed Caroline and held her at arm's reach, my fangs ready to pierce her neck.

"Let her go!" Klaus was edgy and he was shocked. He seemed angry I had managed to slip her way from him.

"I'll kill her. Don't even move." Caroline whimpered in fear.

"You couldn't kill the witch best friend; you won't be able to kill the human one." Klaus said smugly.

"Do you wanna risk it?" I snarl. Klaus seems stumped and there is uncertainty in his eyes. He cares for the blonde. I worked it out during the secret phone call they had together. They had a connection. Klaus wasn't going to give that up. Elena made eye contact with me. I think she gave me a look of gratefulness. I was glad she didn't think I would kill Caroline because I couldn't. Klaus didn't need to know that, however.

"Let. Her. Go." Klaus' fangs shot out in rage.

"You first." And so, with such reluctance and rage, Klaus let Elena go. She immediately went and sat by Bonnie, rocking her and gently whispering for her to wake up. And I let Caroline go where she fainted in utter shock. Klaus picked her up, gently, bridal style and tucked her blonde hairs way from her face. He looked down at her with care and love. He really did have feelings for her.

"This is not over." Were his last words before disappearing into the night.

* * *

Just a question: do you guys want more Delena drama or more Klaus/Damon drama? Let me know:)

Hope you enjoyed that chapter, it was a bit of a longer one with a bit more action. They'll probably be more emotional scenes coming up and a lot lighter conversation. Still please review as it motivates me to carry on:)


	9. Chapter 9

Damon's POV

"Please, talk to me Elena." I placed a hand on her hand but she shook it off. I guess she was still trying to take in everything that happened. She sat there still, an hour later, holding Bonnie in her arms silently.

"I'm going to give you some space." I whispered to her but she does not turn her head or recognize I have even spoken. Stefan ushered me out of the cell and upstairs. I poured myself some bourbon and Stefan shook his head disapprovingly.

"So what, I'm drinking? After the day we've had, I deserve this." I use the dramatic events as an excuse even though every night at around eleven, I have a drink. Stefan is just not normally around to see it. The drink calms me, numbs the pain.

"Damon, downstairs is a girl who just found out vampires are real, thought her best friend was going to die, thought she herself was going to die and you're sitting here having a drink?"

"What am I supposed to do? She won't even talk to me." I murmur weakly. I know Elena had been a lot but she could have at least acknowledged my presence. It was if I was a ghost to her.

"Well now I will." There stood in the doorway, Elena, still in her clothes from the party, slightly ripped and torn at the edges and her hair a tangled mess. She cautiously sits on the sofa.

"So vampires are real…" She begins uncertainly.

"Yes. They have been for a very very long time."

"And Bonnie is a witch? And Tyler is a werewolf?" She runs her fingers through her chocolate brown hair. I almost wish those were my hands running through her silky locks because even with her smudged make up, the bags under her eyes and the slight grey tint of exhaustion that was washed over her face, she is still the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my long life. And yet, I am reminded that she is a person; a human. And I am not. It didn't matter if she looked at me the way I look at her for we will forever pulled apart.

"Yes." Is all I say to her.

"Is it…Stefan?" She directs the question to my brother and when he nods she continues. "Could you give us a second?" I want to say that even though he will leave the room he will still hear every word. But I don't. As soon as she leaves she walks over to me and places her hand onto mine.

"Thank you for not letting my best friend die. Thank you for not letting me die." She is so close I can feel her hot breath on my neck. I can hear her heartbeat race. As I looked into her beautiful deep eyes I realise I don't even care if I am immortal and she is not. I do not care that she will grow old and she will die. Because she saw hope in my eyes and now, I see it too.

"Let me take you out." I declare suddenly, seemingly surprising her. "We can talk about this or we cannot talk about this. Up to you. But I want to take you to a nice restaurant and go on a date with you." It surprises me also that I had to summon up the courage to take Elena out. It's the first time that's ever happened with a girl. Normally I just make a witty, smart ass comment and I have her begging to give me her number.

"I'd like that." Is all she says and she smiles. A beautiful smile.

Bonnie's POV

I wake with a gasp and the memories come flooding back. Of the kidnapping. Of the crying. Of the fangs that were sunk into my neck. I feel lightheaded but glad to be alive. So glad. Elena comes rushing in and she reaches into a warm embrace and we hold each other. She is my best friend and she is everything to me. Tears well up in my eyes as the weight of my near death experience crashes down onto me. Elena sees the tears and wipes them away, holding my hands reassuringly.

"Everything is going to be okay. You're going to be okay." And I looked into the eyes of the girl who I had grown up loving as a sister and I believed her. I truly believed her.

When I walked out of the house I now knew as the Salvatore's house, I was filled with a sense of joy. Of gratefulness that I stood on this earth still and even the amazing powers I didn't know I possessed. I was a witch. It was incredible and scary and exciting and daunting all at the same time. I could feel the power of nature that was all around me – in the trees, in the air, in the animals. I couldn't believe I'd never noticed it before as the wind whipped my hair around me face. I knew I couldn't tell anyone – not my parents or any of my other friends about these powers. But that was okay. It made them seem more personal, like they belonged to me. A great smile stretched across my face as I spotted Jeremy outside the grill drinking his morning coffee. I ran up to him and kissed him suddenly.

"What was that for?" As our lips parted he asked, smiling.

"I'm happy you're in my life. I'm really happy." It sounded like it was out of nowhere and he was surprised at the odd timing but he smiled back at me, laughed and said:

"I'm happy too. Really happy." He reached in and kissed me again, sending tingles to my toes. I grabbed his hand and we walked down the street together; talking, laughing, kissing.

Caroline's POV

I woke to the sound of a beautiful tune. My eyes fluttered open to see Klaus playing the piano, his fingers dancing across the keys. I knew he had noticed my awakening but he didn't stop, he just smiled. And I smiled. I got up, slowly, my body aching and the memories of last night still a pounding memory, so vivid and clear in my mind. But when Klaus played the beautiful tune and when Klaus smiled the beautiful smile they didn't seem so vivid and they didn't seem so clear. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he finally turned his head up to look at me. That was when he reached forward and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I'm never letting you go, Caroline." His eyes were so sincere, so genuine. He really meant it.

"I'll never let you let me go." And I really meant it.

Damon's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror, again. I wore a plain button up black shirt and slung jeans. I put a watch on. I took the watch off. Watch on. Watch off. I looked in the mirror. Sunglasses? No sunglasses. I nearly jumped in surprise to see Stefan standing at the doorway to my bedroom, silently laughing.

"Stefan! Go away." I sounded like a child but I didn't want him to make fun of me. This was a big night.

"Alright, alright. But seriously, no watch, no sunglasses." He strode out the room and I decided he was right. Or was he? Goddamit I was so nervous!

I walked in to the Grill five minutes early. We'd agreed to meet at Stefan. She wasn't here yet. I cursed myself for being so keen. Right on time, though, she walked in, five minutes later in a blue printed top and a denim skirt and heels. Her hair was pulled in to a high ponytail that, like a waterfall, tumbled down her back. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I saw her. Elena Gilbert on a date with Damon Salvatore. He never thought he'd see the day.

"Hey," She said shyly, seating herself down opposite.

"Hey, yourself." I smirked back.

"Oh by the way, seriously stay away from the seafood at this place. Dodgy." She scans the menu and I chuckle at her bluntness. You'd never guess hours ago she'd found out I was dead.

"So who is the Klaus guy?" She whispered it, as if afraid even to say his name.

"He is an original vampire. As in, he was one of the first vampires."

"Wow! He must be…old."

"Yep, his non-ageing body does not do him justice!" We laughed and talked and ate. I didn't drink alcohol; I didn't want a single moment of this night to be hazy or forgotten. She told me about how she'd believed in the Easter Bunny and not Santa and I told her about how I'd gotten so drunk I gave Shakespeare a lap dance during a showing of Romeo and Juliet. It was the best night of my life. I thought back to my conversations with Katherine and how they had all been revolving games, manipulations and lies. With Elena, I could be myself, be honest and be fun. I didn't need to pretend or cheat or sneak around. With her, I was everything I aspired to be.

Klaus' POV

I woke up the next day to see Caroline still fast asleep. I snuck out the house to the woods, to get some air. I couldn't be around her when I was about to betray her. Caroline was someone I could love, I knew it but I had to get my justice on Damon. I was Niklaus Mikaelson, and I always got my revenge. The only way to hurt him like he hurt me is to do exactly what he did; play, destroy and kill the heart's most wanted desire. Elena.

* * *

Please review, follow and favourite - it means the world to me!

Feel free to PM me ships you want to see, any characters you'd like to see, plot twists you'd like to see or just random fangirl questions;)

Quick question - Do you want Stefan to be jealous and want Elena for himself or not?

(Just wondering in case it would annoy any of you...)


	10. Chapter 10

Elena's POV

I woke to the beep from a message on my phone. I smiled as I read the morning text from Damon. It read:

**MORNING SUNSHINE**

It had been the same every day for a week. I felt bad I had barely seen my friends much and it was half term so we didn't even catch up at school. I saw Bonnie still because she was constantly over at the house with Jeremy but they were always in his bedroom…together. We didn't get a chance to talk about her newfound powers. I guess maybe she's in denial and wants to avoid facing reality. Or maybe she wants to discover them on her own. I wouldn't know as I haven't talked to her. I'm always worried about Caroline, too, after Klaus swept her away unconscious. Damon reassures me saying Klaus would never hurt her and he would die protecting her. But still, I worry. On the other hand it's hard to be so stressed when you're so happy. We've had three lunch dates in just this week, two coffee dates and one bumping into each other on the street. I can't get enough. I grab a tank and a slip on jacket and jeans as I go downstairs. I see Jeremy making coffee in the kitchen

"Morning, Jere."

"Ah, the ray of sunshine awakes." I grin at his comment, reminding me of the sweet morning Damon text.

"You seem pretty smug also…I assume Bonnie stayed the night?" I laugh.

"No! We're not there, yet." He blushes and pours me a cup of black coffee. I take a gulp and gasp at the hotness, dropping it suddenly and the mug smashing on the floor at my shock.

"Are you trying to kill me Jere?" I say frantically wiping the coffee off the wooden panels. I groan inwardly as I see it having splashed on the carpet. When Mum and Dad got back from Rome, they were going to be pissed. I walk over to the counter and I am drawn to the fifth drawer. The fifth drawer. Something in my mind is telling me I must open the fifth drawer. I slowly pull the latch and see a pile of sparkling silver cutlery. There is one knife engraved with climbing vines that looks particularly sparkly. I pick it up and feel the cool sharp edge in my hand. It feels right.

"Elena?" I hear my brother's voice but it makes me angry. It makes me so angry just to hear his voice. I hold the knife firmly, the point shooting out. I turn, slowly, to face him. He stands with a look of confusion washed over his face.

"Elena, what are you doing with a knife?" His voice makes my toes curl in disgust. I have the desire to rip his throat out. He opens his mouth to speak one more time and I see red. I dart forward and send the knife straight through his heart.

I drop the knife but don't hear the clatter. I hear my brother's wails. His dying wails. His body crumples to the ground. What have I done? I hold his broken body in my arms, blood gushing from the wound. I scream. The blood spills onto my hands, all over my hands. Crimson stains my clothes and my brother's face is paling by the second. His breathing is raspy, uneven. His eyes blink slowly before closing suddenly, shockingly. His breathing stops. His heart stops. His life stops. I lay on my kitchen floor, holding my dead brother's body in my arms and I just stare off into blank space. What have I done?

Damon's POV

I waited outside The Grill for a good thirty minutes before giving up on Elena. I couldn't believe she'd stood me up, it wasn't like her. I hear my phone beep and I feel relieved, that must be her. It's only a one worded text but it sends my heart into fits with worry. It reads:

**HELP**

I have to run as fast as I can. I have to get to her in time. I have to save the woman I'm falling in love with.

Elena's POV

I run and run and run. I run as far as I can for as long as I can. I was sure I was in the woods. Or the street. I was sure I was running to Damon. But I end up outside Bonnie's house. Her little brown detached house. But I am drawn to the house, pulled to the house by an invisible string. I open the door, turning the brass knocker with ease. Bonnie and Sheila sit beside each other, on a peach coloured sofa. I feel rage boiling inside my chest. It boils and boils. I see a lamp beside me and I rip it out of its socket and send it flying in the direction of the old woman. She shrieks in pain. Bonnie cries out for help but I run towards her and hold her throat in my hands. I squeeze and twist until I feel the veins pop out. I feel her body crumple to the ground, all air drained. I see Sheila lie helplessly on the floor. Her heart beats weakly. I grab the remains of the lamp and send the cracked edge into her chest. Blood streams out, running in streams down her body. But the rage I feel courses through my veins. Bonnie crawls miserably. Like a stupid, pathetic loser. She falters and starts to hyperventilate, her breathing increasing and becoming frantic panting. I decide I must finish her off. I pull the end of the electric wire and send the shock through her heart, sparks igniting on her chest. Her dead body flops in a heap on the ground, her eyes unmoving, wide, glassy. What have I done?

* * *

Sorry it's a bit late, a bit shorter and a bit freakier...

;) Review please


	11. Chapter 11

Elena's POV

Tears run down my face uncontrollably. I see the bodies. The piles and piles of bodies. Sheila's red and gold jumped soaked in her own blood. Bonnie's brown curls dipped in her own blood, the wet ringlets stuck to her olive toned skin. And Jeremy's sweet face smothered in his own blood, his eyes smiling with fear. I clawed at my skin, flashes of black and white flickering. My mother, also dead. I killed her with a little girl's jump rope. And my father, dead too. I killed him by chopping him up into tiny pieces until all that was left was a pool of blood and a heap of body parts. I screamed. Make it go away. My vision goes hazy but I think I see someone in front of me. A shaded figure. Tall and dark. Is it real? My voice croaks. I want to ask for help.

Damon's POV

She stands in the road, screaming. She is scratching at her skin and her eyes are rolled back into her head. I'm not sure if she sees me. I run to her side but this makes her cry more.

"Elena, let me help you. Please, let me help you." Tears sting my eyes as I see her face contorted in pain. She is seeing things. I whisper to her over and over that it's not real. She turns her head and I hear her moan. She falls to her knees and I hear her talking, talking to someone.

"I killed them. I killed them all." She starts to spasm and blood trickles from her eyes and ears. I sweep her from her feet and I desperately carry her to her house. I lay her on the sofa and stroke her hair, wiping the blood that drips from her nose away. Her irises turn a deadly black and she shakes frantically, muttering words of a different language. I feel so helpless. A gust of wind whips my face and Klaus appears in front of me.

"Klaus, please, make it stop." I hate that my voice comes out in a plea but I cannot stand to see Elena like this. It has to be stopped. I am willing to lay down my life for her just so she does not have to take one more second of the hell she is in.

"I will." He says, smiling from ear to ear. But the smile does not reach his eyes, they do not light up. How is this creature so satisfied to see such an innocent girl in such pain?

"I'll take whatever consequences there are." My head hangs low and I wrap a hand round her hand, rubbing her fingers soothingly. She continues to pant, her chest vibrating and body bending as if it is breaking over and over again.

"You will come away with me, on a little trip. You will leave Mystic Falls, you will leave your brother and you will leave her. Indefinitely." The smile is still plastered onto his face. I no longer hate him. I no longer want to rip his heart from his chest. I don't even want him to be wiped from this planet. She has taught me not to hate. She has taught me to love. And that is why when I nod and accept Klaus' conditions, every fibre in my being breaks.

As soon as I nod my head, she is still. She sighs. And she is in peace. A wave of relief washes over me. I pull a stray hair away from her face and I lean in and softly kiss her lips. She is sound asleep and her chest moves up and down steadily. Her eyes are shut and her hands are limp and relaxed. She is okay. She is going to be okay. I look away from her chocolate brown hair and heart shaped face to see Klaus gone, with only a gust of wind left in his wake.

Elena's POV

I woke with a start and I gasped for breath. Beads of sweat trickled down my forehead. Damon sat beside me on my sofa carefully smoothing down my hair comfortingly.

"No, Damon! I did these things…these awful things-" The memories of Sheila, Bonnie and Jeremy come flooding back. I start rocking, my heart contracting and my breathing quickening.

"No, no." He hushed me, softly. "It wasn't real. None of it was real." His eyes are open and honest, his hands holding mine.

"Prove it. Where is he? Where is my brother?" I half yell the words, the image of my brother's corpse fresh in my mind.

"Jeremy, come in here." Damon calls and Jeremy walks into the living room, his face washed with pity for me. I jump up and pull him close.

"Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy." I whisper, my head leant in to his torso. I pull away from him, silent tears running down my cheeks. I have never been more thankful for his sweet smile and his sweet face. "I love you so much. Never, ever leave me." The words are firm and I hold his arms tightly, never wanting to let him go. At that moment, Bonnie walks in, smiling at the picture of my brother and I. I rush towards her and slump to the floor in such gratitude. She seems surprised but she bends down to my level and holds me close.

"I am fine. Grams, too. We all love you Elena and we're not going anywhere." I look around the room at the girl who is a sister to me, my dear brother and the man I know now that I am in love with. I don't think I'll ever stop smiling.

Damon's POV

Elena smiles and her face radiates pure happiness. My heart swells. Happiness for her, love for her, but also terrible sadness at leaving her. For Bonnie was wrong, I am going and I am going anywhere but here.

* * *

More coming soon, Klaroline drama, Delena drama and maybe some Origianals to show their faces...

Stay tuned, review and keep reading xoxo

Special thanks to delena and nian - your nice comments really keep me going and make me love what I do:)


	12. Chapter 12

Elena's POV

I wake peacefully, wrapped in my bed sheets, lying on my squishy mattress with the warm rays of sun bursting through my windows. My drapes flutter from a gentle breeze and I walk over to the sink and splash refreshing water onto my face. My eyes are open wide now and I see the world. I see the world differently.

"Hey," I jump down the stairs two at a time to see Damon in the kitchen, pouring warm coffee into two colourful mugs. He slept on the couch after the eventful day yesterday. It was strange but I felt so connected to him, so close and I didn't want to let him go. When I asked him to stay he seemed hesitant, as if he was holding back but in the state I was in, he couldn't say no and we talked for hours before finally drifting off.

"Hey, I made coffee. Did you know that the man who discovered coffee himself asked me-"

"Oh, another mind blowing story about the next famous guy you've lap danced on. We get it – you're old!" He laughed softly and I felt the padded footsteps of my brother.

"Elena! Do you know what day it is?" His smile was wide and bright and soon after came Bonnie who wrapped an arm around his side. He glanced down at her hair all ruffled and he kissed the top of her head softly. I was so happy for them.

"What day?" I couldn't remember the month this early in the morning, let alone the day.

"It's July the tenth." I gasped as I remembered the significance of this day. I explain to a confused Damon.

"Every year, on July the tenth we camp out in the meadows just past the Grill. It's weird but it's a tradition. Plus, Mum and Dad get back tomorrow and it's the perfect opportunity to have some fun without nosy parents." I smiled remembering past memories.

"We should get going, then." Jeremy bustled around, grabbing torches from the cupboard, muttering incoherently.

"Wait, are you serious?" Damon grinned uncertainly and all three of us turned to face him and nodded in unison.

"I've never been more serious." I whisper into his ear. "Now come on, Salvatore, pick up your hiking boots and your packets of uncooked bacon and let's go camping!" He didn't seem amused with the idea of sleeping in a tent in a meadow all night but he obliged, shaking his head at the oddity that was Elena Gilbert.

Damon's POV

It was a beautiful day. The sky was a vast sheet of cyan blue. I'd been trying and failing to put in a metal peg to put up the tent for ten minutes now. Apparently super human strength does have its limits. Elena came over and chuckled at my failure and she came out with a large wooden hammer and knocked the peg in on the first try.

"Ok, so that was a tad impressive." I drawl, smiling.

"It's not my first time in the peg knocking business." And with that she went over to haul Caroline off a camping chair and get her to help with little success. Jeremy and Bonnie were both wrapping the sheets of tent material around each other, laughing and messing around. The meadow was a large field scattered with daisies and daffodils and the tall grass warped its way around my legs, specks of moss and dirt decorating the ground. I looked over to the nearby forest, a chill knocking through my chest. There stood, at the edge of where the meadows met the trees, a dark figure that could not be mistaken. Klaus. So as I watched Jeremy and Bonnie kiss and hug and I watched Elena and Caroline begin a tug of war with the camping chair I was not filled with happy thoughts. Only the thoughts that I was to leave this family. And leave this family I must tonight.

I moved back to where Elena stood.

"I'm just gonna get some…firewood, be back soon." She seemed surprised but nodded happily, oblivious.

I hurried quickly to where I'd seen the figure and there he leant against a large oak tree.

"You got my message then?" He snarled smarmily. Waves of his golden locks flipped back and forth via the wind. Nature didn't like him being here, neither did the witches. I could feel it.

"I-" I began but stopped abruptly. I had nothing more to say. I had accepted the consequences and knew very well what they might mean.

"Sneak out tonight, you will. We will head to New Orleans at dawn. A couple of witches have been spreading rumours about my lack of authority and empty threats. Be there we must immediately." He spoke snappily, factually. His eyes were narrowed at my lack of response but I didn't know what he wanted to hear. I nod my head ruefully and grab the nearest piles of logs in one swift motion. I head back to the camp with a weight on my shoulders.

Klaus' POV

Damon shuffled away. I wanted to laugh. He had become so weak since the Gilbert girl got him wrapped around her little finger. I watched Caroline with her beautiful blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders. She had left my house the other day, not wanting to talk. Maybe she felt something change about our situation; she knew I was hiding something. But I'll be back for her, someday. I'll be back for her bright laugh and her light smile. Her way to make the whole room feel a little better, to brighten darkness and to have simple, good old fashioned fun. That's what Caroline reminded me of – the good old times. The times when we didn't need technology or constant security or a safe, responsible lifestyle. The times when we lived on the edge, when we acted crazy and when we just did things because we could. We didn't need another reason.

Elena's POV

"Someone is seriously grumpy about sharing with Jere," I comment at Damon's downhearted hunched shoulders and slightly darkened eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, Jere is great, but I thought I'd be sharing with someone of…the opposite sex. Maybe a beautiful brunette." I slapped him off but he continued. "On the other hand, I'll take the blonde any day." He joked and Caroline and I laughed out loud. He almost made me forget that he didn't look his usual self, but not quite. He'd also called me beautiful which sent small goose bumps up my arms. We started a small and a little pathetic fire which barely kept any of us warm. Luckily, we had become prepared with plenty of woolly tartan blankets. I snuggled down and felt pretty great. I loved every single one of these people around the fire. Some in different ways than others, though.

"Elena, Elena," I heard someone whispering my name and I woke sleepily, rubbing my eyes to see outside still pitch black. The sound was coming from outside the tent so I crawled past a sleeping Bonnie and Caroline and found the voice belonging to my dark haired, sleek smiled companion.

"Damon, what time is it?" I shuffled awkwardly to his side until I had made it by his side. He lay on his back, looking up at the moon and the stars which shone brightly.

"Does it matter?" He answered, a sad smile stuck on his face.

"Are you going to tell me what's really wrong?" I rest my head on his shoulder. We fitted like a jigsaw puzzle.

"You don't want to know." He didn't bother denying it. Instead his eyes held a faraway look. We sat in comfortable silence before he continued speaking softly. "You look like someone I used to know. Katherine. I talked to you that day; at first because I thought you were her. But I stayed talking to you because you were you. You were kind, funny, selfless, beautiful. Your beauty wasn't just what you looked like from the outside, you had pure beauty right inside of you. Innocence, love and a heart so caring, so real, so light. You are full of life. You are soulful. You are Elena. Every inch, every word, every slight tilt of the head; I love. There is no denying it. Because I love you Elena." Tears well up in my eyes as I take a long breath. I turn to face him and rest a hand on his cheek. Slowly, I lean in and kiss him so softly on the lips. He opened his mouth to speak, in that soft tone, one last time.

"And that is why I must leave you."

And with that, he was gone. I lay on the tartan rug alone with the stars and the moon as my witness and felt tears slide down my cheeks. For his absence, for his confession and for the regret that I didn't get to tell him. I didn't get to tell him I loved him too.

Rebekah's POV

I strode with confidence. I spotted the tiny little sign written in curly writing. Mystic Falls. It had been a while, that was certain. The sun was just rising and the streets were deserted. I walked down the centre of the road, the gusts of wind sending my blonde curls flying. I felt free again.

"Klaus." The words spill from my mouth as I spot my dirt of a brother slumming it with a Salvatore brother.

"Bekah? What a nice surprise!" He claps his hands together, a laugh escaping from his lips.

"It seems that way." I nod curtly; displeased by his attitude and ignorance at the fact we haven't spoken in over one hundred years. "What are you doing with him?" I wave a brief hand in the direction of Damon who stares blankly into space, not even registering my arrival.

"I have business to attend to and he's my newest recruit," Klaus gestured wildly, melodramatically.

"So how did you blackmail him?" I smirk. He deserved the comment with his outrageous callousness.

"Never you mind. We're off now." He sighed, impatient.

"Well actually I'm here for the doppelganger." I murmur only to see Damon's head perk right up. I chuckle; I knew he'd fall for the innocence of Elena. I'd watched her for a while now, from afar. Always kind, silly, fun and incredibly caring. She sure did warm the heart.

"You will have no business with her." Klaus stated. "I have a deal with the Salvatore and this way it must be."

"Oh it must? I don't think so. I came here for a reason and I'm not leaving until that reason has been fulfilled."

"Why want the girl? Come with us to New Orleans and it'll be like the old times, brother and sister reunited again." Klaus seemed desperate, his neatly arranged plan gradually falling apart.

"I'm not leaving with you unless I know Elena is safe." Damon's voice was harsh and I could tell things might get ugly.

"Rebekah, leave this at once!" In one swift motion Klaus had clasped my neck in his hands but, knowing this move, I kicked him deftly in the stomach. We both staggered back from the impact. "What do you want with her? Where will you take her?" Klaus muttered, smoothing down his shirt.

"Only one question will I answer. I will take her to New Orleans."

"What are you playing at?" Klaus really was puzzled. I refused to leave with the two of them and yet we headed in the same direction. Interesting was how things were turning out. I simply shake my head and send my curls flying at all angles. It was nice to be the one with the power; the knowledge.

"Ok, then. How do you plan on doing that?" Klaus glanced at Damon who seemed very alarmed at the idea of Elena being taken anywhere.

I shrugged. "I might take that witch Bonnie girl and maybe the brother Jeremy. They make a fine couple." I hadn't really thought it through. I was an Original vampire; I got whatever I wanted anyway. "On the other hand, I could just snatch her away, minus all the hassle of blackmail and torture."

"I say neither of us leaves Mystic Falls." Klaus' eyes were narrowed. He is worried about what I'm up to. He has a right to be, as well. He wants to keep an eye on me. It surprises me that this problem actually comes before the witch rebellion in his mind. I am glad though; there is something satisfactory about gaining my brother's attention for once. "I can manage my New Orleans business from here and you can manage your New Orleans business from here. Damon here will be our privy, our eyes and ears and our little workman, in return for backing off from Elena…for now."

"What so if I stay, the only bonus is this Salvatore over here?" I snarl. I'm not going to make it easy for him.

"And another Salvatore I'm sure you'll find equally amusing." Klaus had finally pinpointed my weakness. Stefan. I had not gone day without thinking about the crinkles on his cheeks when he laughs, the rich hazel eyes and what lies beneath them and the way he kisses – at first so soft and gentle and then so passionate and lustful. I would stay in Mystic Falls and execute my plan; for him. For Stefan.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the wait, I reached a little bit of writer's block. I know the Rebekah/Klaus thing is a little confusing and may seem a little silly but all will be revealed...Delena is not over, do not worry, however there may be a little more heartbreak to come (sorry). Are you Stebekah shippers because it's not really part of the next arc but I can always add a little here and there? Thank you SO much for all the wonderful reviews, PM's, follows, favourites and views. I love every single one of yo


	13. Chapter 13

Elena's POV

"Honey, we're home!" I hear the chirpy call of my mother's voice as the door is knocked open and then closed. I sit up and am washed with the swirling memories. The tent. The stars. The moon. And Damon. I find someone who I feel so strongly for, so connected to, so in sync with and he leaves me. I have asked myself all night why. Why, after telling me he loves me, would he leave me? I hate him for it. There is nothing more selfish in the world than leaving me on that tartan, woolly rug with only the realisation of my love for him to end up completely and utterly alone. Bonnie and Jeremy don't understand. They have tried to keep their love at bay for my sake and for my heartbreak but the way they look at each other with such adoration and unconditional love when they don't even know I can see them, leaves me ever so more slightly broken than before. That is selfish of me, though. You can't stop people looking at each other with love in their eyes.  
Love is unstoppable. And no matter how much you plead or beg or cry; you just can't stop it.

Pushing ugly thoughts aside, I shuffle down the stairs and wrap myself in a warm hug with my parents. They are talking about how much fun Rome was, how much they learnt and how much they loved. But the white noise simply passed through my ears, making no sense. All I could see was my father's arm wrapped around my mother's back and my mother's fingers rubbing against her wedding ring and my father's hand ruffling my mother's soft brunette curls. It was the little things that made their love so big.

Rebekah's POV

I strode out of the café with a steaming cup of Cappuccino, sipping slowly on the burning caffeine. I spotted Elena, Jeremy and their parents sitting outside the Grill eating brunch. Elena seemed a little lost, a little broken. Not that it changed my plans but I couldn't help almost relating to her. Stefan dropped me like I was an object and now Damon had done the same. What was it about those Salvatore brothers? I hung around for a while until the parents eventually split off, muttering about popping to the bank which left only the two siblings. I casually eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Lena, are you okay? And I mean really, are you okay?" He leant a hand on his sister's shoulder comfortingly. I couldn't help the surge of jealousy that arose in my stomach at their closeness. I guess sometimes I wished, that after all these centuries, Klaus and were closer. I removed the thought immediately. Klaus was now my enemy. He had left me to be dead for years in that damn coffin. Not that I wasn't dead before, though.

"Am I okay? No. Will I be okay? Sure. It's just one of those things." She muttered matter-of-factly but anyone within a ten mile radius could see how much it still pained her.

"I'm going to meet up with Bonnie but seriously call me, whether it's five in the morning and you just need a friendly face – I'm there," He smiled sweetly and ruffled Elena's mass of brunette curls playfully before heading out the door. Elena nodded but it was clear she was planning on ringing no one, no matter the time.

I slink over and place myself in the opposite chair to her.

"Can I help you?" She asks, ever the polite martyr.

"Actually, yes. My name is Rebekah Mikaelson. I am an Original vampire. I have a brother named Klaus who I'm sure you're familiar with. Oh, and lastly, I need your help to take him down. Once and for all."

Elena's POV

I stare in shock and the confident blonde who had placed herself in a nearby seat.

"Don't get me wrong, I hate Klaus and I would take pleasure in taking him down," I pause, memories flashing before me of when Klaus had made me see all those awful images and when he was about to take Bonnie's life and then mine.

"But, you're wondering why I would possibly want to kill my own dear little brother. You're wondering what Klaus could have possibly done for me to want to tear his heart from his chest. And you're wondering how the hell it's going to happen, considering the whole we-can't-die itch,"

"Yes, yes, I was wondering all of those things." I glance around the Grill, scanning my surroundings. Rebekah unnerved me and intrigued me, all at the same time.

"That would be one long and, at times, boring story. Frankly, in all my years I've never even been close to getting justice on Klaus. Until now." She took a swig from my nearby soda and scrunched her face in disgust. I suppose she was expecting alcohol.

"Okay, then. What has any of this got to do with me?" I took a strand of hair and fumbled with it around my fingers. I didn't want to say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing.

"Turns out, Gilbert," She leaned in closer to whisper. "Your blood mixed and a witch spell makes a little solution called white oak. Heard of it?"

Rebekah's POV

I sat back in the motel and let out a sigh of relief. Everything was falling into place. It didn't take long for me to explain to Elena what white oak is and what it does but it did take long to convince her to do it with me. However, I played on her emotions. I recalled the conversation.

_"__I know that Damon left." I had said, out of the blue. She was still unsure and worried of what could happen, what might happen and what could most definitely happen. _

_"__How?" She was shocked. Completely shocked. I guess, for half an hour I had distracted her thoughts from the dark haired stranger only to avert the conversation right back to him. Touchy subject and all._

_"__I also know why he left." I ignored her question. This got her interest and her eyelashes batted furiously and I could hear her brain working a mile a minute. I could also hear her once steady heart rate pulse increasingly rapidly, out of control._

_"__Please tell me." She was timid and weak and extremely vulnerable. I had a one second doubt about playing with her like a toy, she didn't deserve to be tossed around but I threw the thoughts out of my head. I also didn't deserve to be shut in a coffin for centuries by my so called brother. You don't get what you deserve; you never do._

_"__It seems Klaus blackmailed him. Got him to leave in exchange for that little stunt he pulled back at the Salvatore boarding house. You know, when he decided not to kill your witch friend and instead nearly killed your blonde, bubbly, erratic friend?" Elena's hands banged on the table, suddenly. It made a loud clank wobbling the glass drink and shaking the cutlery. Her split second rage showing through her furrowed eyebrows, clenched fists and watery eyes. I had found her weakness and, admittedly I had exploited it for selfish reasons, but for reasons even so._

_"__Klaus has taken him away?" She spat the words out. I didn't expect to see such a fiery side to such an innocent girl. She had gotten hurt, though. We all had._

_"__Actually, because of yours truly, Damon is a lot closer than you think. Oh, but you cannot talk to him or try to find him or even ask around about him. Klaus has him on a very tight leash. He's his slave, his puppy, his bitch. Whatever you want to call it. Until Damon has satisfied Klaus and the terms of his agreement, he is never letting him go."_

_"__I'm in." She paused and massaged her temples furiously. "I'm all in."_

The bed was lumpy and uncomfortable. Grey tinted lights swung above my head, rocking from side to side. All I needed now was a witch. A witch who was willing to take down Klaus, who would not sell me out for Klaus and who was powerful enough to not die with a nosebleed. I flipped out my phone and made a call.

"Jenny?" I snapped into the machine. I was impatient; sue me.

"Bekah? Hey, how's Project Kill the K?" I smiled at just the snarky voice of my good friend and source of intel.

"Hiccup with the witch business. How witchy does she need to be?"

"Very. To do this kind of spell, she needs some serious willpower. A beginner or amateur won't do the trick. You need a pro." As helpful as Jenny was, she was unfortunately a vampire with little connections to witches. And I, an original vampire, was duly hated with passion by all witches everywhere. I put it down to jealousy half the time.

"Mystic Falls may be swarming with paranormal-ity but it lacks pro witches, seriously." I pause, thinking through every single resident of the small town. "Wait, isn't the Bennett line genetic?"

"Probably." She murmurs back, the sound of clinking glasses and laughter coming through the background. I growled at her lack of attention she was giving me. I needed power, dominance and resect. As friendly as we were, I could rip her heart out – and she knew it.

"Jenny," I say warningly, my tone low and dangerous.

"Rebekah, yes it is." I hang up and I hear her sigh with annoyance. I had just remembered that little brown haired Bonnie Bennett had a Grams. A very, very powerful Grams at that.

* * *

**A/N So sorry it's been so long - life has been getting in the way! Thanks to some pushy readers (I love you guys) I decided to give you all what you wanted - Chapter 13! I'm still trying to recover from Season 5's finale but...it's tough. And I hear it's coming back in Autumn? I can't wait that long, I don't know about you guys.**

**About this chapter, I'm sorry there wasn't a big Delena reunion although it's coming, soon-ish. We've reached another adventure arc which I always find exciting and lets me include tons of cliff-hangers (sorry). **

**Please, please, please REVIEW, FOLLOW and FAVOURITE because it means the world to me and hopefully, if my inbox starts filling up, the next update will be much much quicker...:)**

**Will Rebekah actually be able to kill Klaus? Hmmm**

**Have a great weekend, everybody xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

Rebekah's POV

Knock. Knock. I rattled on the brass doorknob. As soon as the pieces of the Bennett puzzle had slotted together in my mind, I had strode over to the little white picket, blue door, crawling with vines residence of Sheila Bennett. I was confident I could get my way, I always did. That is, excluding where Klaus was involved. The door creaked open with a groaning sigh. Sheila stood in a floral flare blouse with neat white trousers and a frown plastered on her dark skinned face.

"Not happy to see me?" I smirked. Her brown curls were delicately placed with perfection around her heart shaped face.

"A Mikaelson at my doorstop will never end well, nor will it bring me happiness of any kind. I'm sure of it." Her words bit down and her power radiated with pulsing strength. Wind ruffled my white pinstriped shirt, sending goose bumps to spot my skin. Nature was not on my side today.

"Ah, but maybe one less Mikaelson, on your doorstep or not, will prove a stimulating, healthy surprise." I murmur cryptically, the wind that blew past my neck abruptly stopping, as if my words had caused it to cease to exist. I knew it still brew on the surface, as did this old lady's anger.

"Get to the point. I assume you need my help in some destructive plan. And what would that destructive plan be?" She placed her hands on her hips menacingly. Unfortunately for her; witches didn't scare me. They are easy to bribe, easy to blackmail and even easier to use.

"Oh you know, killing Klaus, the most feared supernatural creature on the planet. All in a Tuesday's work conduct." I grinned, flashing my fangs. This witch needed to be brought up to speed, and fast. I knew I was being snarky and over confident but in truth time's ticking clock hung over me with every second that flashed me past. And it was heavy.

"I will not be part of this." She attempted to shut her door but I stuck my foot in the corner, my black boots being crushed by the witch's strength.

"How did you break the barrier? I have not invited you in?" She whispered furtively, panic rising on her face.

"Turns out there is pretty much a spell for everything. All I needed was a friend named Jenny, a few ounces of nutmeg, some spooky candles for effect and I can get into anyone's house. Anytime. Anywhere." I kicked the glossy blue door with full impact, sending it flying off its hinges and crashing into the nearby sofa. Sheila cowered back, the truth of her fear loud and clear now. She whimpered softly and attempted to cut off my air supply in one desperate last effort. It was useless, of course. I intercepted the witch, biting so near to artery I could have killed her. The fangs released from her neck, even so, the delights of her blood trailing down my throat.

"Don't even get me started on threatening your weak, innocent and especially vulnerable granddaughter. What was her name? Bailey?" I cackled, stomping my foot into the ground. I was powerful. I was more powerful than anyone, especially Klaus, gave me credit for.

"I'll do it. I'll do it all." And just like that, the witch had been strung, drawn and quartered, right into my dirty blood smothered fingers.

Elena's POV

I knew I shouldn't have trusted Rebekah. But the anger in my chest that bubbled and boiled could not stay hidden under the surface much longer. My heart ached to be in Damon's arms. But my heart ached to be ripping Klaus' heart from his chest.

I stared into the mirror. White, cracked paint sloshed the outsides, framing the shiny material. The girl that looked back at me was angry, hurt, confused. She had my hair and my clothes but she had shadows under her eyes and an invisible weight on her shoulders and she had clenched fists and furrowed brows. I was wondering what I was becoming. Because this she was me. And I had never been more afraid in my life of my very own soul.

I was thrown into the reality – my reality – with a beep from my phone. Rebekah only wrote two words but it was enough to leave my heart staggering from my chest with anticipation.

**IT'S TIME**

I swallowed hard, a single lump refusing to be flushed down my windpipe from fear and anxiety but mainly fear. I shut my eyes tight, my eyeballs pressing at my eyelids, prepared to burst. But then, I opened my eyes, swallowed freely and I walked out of my house. The house I had called home for my whole life and I walked in. I walked into the lion's den.

I gasped as I spotted Sheila Bennett, a family friend I had seen as a second grandmother sitting cross-legged in the middle of a circle of trees, chanting under her breath. A scowl placed across her face and her eyes rolled to the sky and her fingers rubbing furiously against each other.

"Rebekah! This was not part of the deal." I spoke with harsh, sharp words, cutting into the whiffling winds. Sheila did not register my presence and for that I was glad. Whether it was shame or guilt, I didn't want her knowing what I was doing, what I had become.

"She will not be harmed, no one will. This is and was the only way. I say again, are you in or are you out?" She had appeared moments after my words had been spoken and she stood, tall and proud, by a tall Oak tree, her arms crossed and her eyes alight with passion. Sheila was a kind woman with an excellent heart and a light, old soul that was truly wise to the core. But Klaus was a cruel man with an evil, foul heart and a soul as black as the deepest, darkest corner of hell itself. A list was made in my mind, but the ultimate deciding factor was the dark haired man that stole my heart and was forced to break it into a million pieces. And so I wordlessly nodded my head as I sign that I was in, I was all the way in.

Rebekah showed me a knife that had been tucked into her back pocket, the blade blunt and the metal thick. It was rusty and old and battered from years and years of use. She dug the knife deeply into my palm, blood spilling carelessly onto the rough brown ground. She tipped the liquid into a small glass vial, swirling the crimson mixture with twisted delight. Next, she crouched over to where Sheila sat.

"Nearly done? You may be old and a little slow but we don't have all century." She rolled my eyes and looked at me, as if for my agreement but I looked away with disgust. Rebekah must have been kind and good and deserving of a friend some time in her life. Unfortunately, now was not the time. My eyes blinked furiously as a dark thought crept into my mind. Bonnie. I was using her grandmother and was simply turning a blind eye to the way she was treated. It can't have been her choice to agree to Rebekah's terms. Something must have been on the line for her. Her safety? Bonnie's safety? I just didn't know. My stomach turned over with turmoil. It was too late. I had given Rebekah my blood. I couldn't back out…I couldn't protect myself from her. Should I just stand here and watch Sheila, a woman I had grown up loving, suffer against her will? I shook violently as I heard Sheila cry out in protest, the weight of the spell leaving an imprint. My palm stung and it reflected what I felt inside, throbbing with regret. Tears threatened to spill but I pulled myself together. Sheila would be fine. She would be fine.

"Asmautus kindred mytaurus. Asmautus kindred mytaurus. Asmautus kindred mytaurus." She whispered repeatedly, her hands raising over her head. Rebekah placed the blood – my blood – in Sheila's lap. The vial soon caught fire and sparked blue and red and black. Sheila shouted the spell one more time, the sound ricocheting off the tall high branched trees before she collapsed with exhaustion. I rushed to her side and was relieved to find her breathing soundly. I looked over to see the vial starting to vibrate and mangle. The glass was being twisted and stretched. It had turned a dark white grey colour and was soon forming a dagger. A sharp, angular dagger. White Oak.

Rebekah clapped her hands with joy of her success. Her hair bounced angelically off her shoulders. It was hard to think that with her bright smile and her wide, happy eyes, she was anything but angelic.

"Thank you Sheila, thank you Elena. Etcetera. Etcetera." She bowed and laughed loudly to the silent forest. She picked up the dagger, still sizzling from its transformation. "Ta ta. I'll see you lot in hell." And with her last words and her last final sly grin, she flashed away from the forest, the unconscious witch and away from me.

The winds blew softly, as if mourning. The tears fell from my eyes and strolled down my cheeks. My breathing quickened and I felt blackness encasing my sight, engulfing my senses. There was no going back from this.

* * *

**A/N Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Damon's POV

My eyes were groggy, shadows blearing and billowing under my eyelids. I smell the putrid, rotten smell of dead mangled rats, their corpses smothered in their own dried blood. I do not know how long I have been here. I assume it is Klaus' death chamber of some kind, a prison or a place to hide unwanted things. Human bodies have been here too, I can tell. Markings sprayed across the grey walls, tallies of how long their torture had been. I was chained in vervain covered ropes that throbbed my stinging wrists with every tiny movement. I know now when he said I would be his proxy, it was a lie. I'm simply another wildcard slotted neatly into his big collection of tricks, ready if needed to be used. As bait, as blackmail or as just plain entertainment. I was glad he still thought I had some use because as soon as he lost interest in me, got bored with me or felt I could improve his malicious life no more; that's when I was dead. As I faded out and in of unconsciousness, I thought of Elena. Even in the short time we had known each other, I felt so close to her it scared me. I recalled a conversation we had when I had surprised her with a picnic.

"Do you ever think about what if?" She had murmured, her body splayed over the tartan blanket, grass trimmings showering her hair.

"I try not to worry about what could have been. I don't want to waste my life stressing the uncertainties. I try and live in the present, not the past." I replied honestly.

"I like that about you. I sometimes wish I spent less time caught in memories and more time caught in dreams." Her words were carried into the gentle breeze, her ability to verbalize her thoughts incredible. Suddenly, she grasped my hand and pulled me from my reclined position until we were both standing.

"What are you doing?" I said between chuckles.

"Dreaming!" Still holding onto my hand, her fingers curled against my palm, warmth radiating between our touch, she started running down the steep grassy hill while I followed close behind. When we reached the bottom of the hill, we were both laughing in between panting. On a sudden bold desire, I reached for her curvy hips and pulled them tight into my fingertips, lifting her high from the ground and spinning her round. I released her slowly, not wanting the feel of her skin against my skin leave me. She swayed a little and I reached for her arm, only to be waved off.

"Sit down, you're dizzy!" A smile spreads across my face at her woozy expression.

"I'm perfectly capable of stand-" She lost her balance and found herself collapsing on the floor. She laughs even louder this time, tears streaming down her cheeks at the hilarity of the situation.

"Perfectly capable, eh?" She shoves me playfully as I sit back on the ground beside her. "Lucky I'm here to make it all better." I slowly lean in, narrowing the gap between our faces. I am unsure of whether to continue when I see her tilt her head in anticipation. I think back to my thoughts on living in the present and I cup her face in my hands and press a long, passionate kiss onto her lips that sent chills against my lips. Our lips part and she stares into my eyes, smiling widely.

"Hmm, I guess that makes you my knight in shining-" She pauses, looking my outfit up and down. "Denim?"

I pictured her now. Her brown straight locks, flying wildly around her face. Her muttering about manners and about innuendos. Her eyes crinkling when she laughs. Every tiny little detail about her warmed my soul. As I sat in the dark dungeon, awaiting the next stage of torture or mockery or threats, I thought of her. And I knew she would keep me going.

Elena's POV

I decide it's time not to be the Elena Gilbert everyone expects me to be. Even Bonnie and Caroline, my closest friends, see me as some fragile being, too weak to protect herself. I help a staggering Sheila Bennett home, her arms draped across my shoulders. She is able to stand but she is not aware of her surroundings, her eyes still smothered with her whites. I brush down my tatty, worn jeans and head to the place all vampires in Mystic Falls seem to gather – the Salvatore boarding house.

Rebekah's POV

I figure Klaus would be near Stefan, bribing the poor soul to co-operate with his hatchings of plans in return of his brother's freedom. Despite Damon's carelessness, Stefan will stand by him to the end. It's one of his best, and worst, qualities.

The Boarding House looks the same; crawling vines and lingering shadows mixed with some red brick and a heavy wooden door. I don't bother knocking and I needn't be invited in. The Salvatore brother's so called 'Uncle' Zach was killed off shortly after Klaus' arrival. The white oak I clung into my hand, my fingers squeezing over the edge. I can't let this go. I listen, calling upon my vampire instincts.

"Please, my brother has done nothing to neither threaten nor hurt you!" I hear Stefan's voice, pleading desperately. A small smile spreads across my face; Stefan was always the polite one.

"Ah, but that's not exactly the point now is it…" Klaus doesn't get to finish is smarmy sentence as I send the glossy black wooden door off its hinges. For dramatic effect, obviously.

"Rebekah?" Stefan's face pales and I almost pause. It is the first time I have seen him in centuries. His tight blonde curls and his ruby red lips. The thoughts scatter from my mind as I spot the enemy. Klaus. My brother, my foe, my rival. Whatever you want to call it; laying eyes on his face was never a pretty sight. No matter how much bourbon I had swigged back.

"It seems you have been missing me, brother?" I snarl, the white oak stake risen above my shoulders.

"Is that..it's not possible.." Stefan stuttered out of the corner of my eye, disbelievingly.

"It seems you had a plan after all, sister. And yet your plan was to rid yourself of your dear, innocent, vulnerable little brother! How cruel, even for you." He spits and I clench my fists in fury. How dare he? After all the dreadful acts he has caused and created; I am the cruel one?

"Are you not wondering where I came across this little jewel?" A smile that does not reach my eyes is plastered onto my face.

"Please, don't, Rebekah!" The tiny voice of Elena Gilbert squeaks into the living room and I see her standing behind me, beside the broken, detached door.

"So that answers your question then, Becks." Klaus alters a single curl from his forehead, glancing into a nearby rustic looking mirror. I stare at him, in shock. Not even when I am about to kill him can I gain his full attention? Instead he is his greedy, narcissistic self. I don't know why I even expected more from him.

"Shut up, both of you." I snap, my patience wearing thin. In one swift movement, I pin Klaus against the burgundy wall, the white oak stake pressed lightly into his neck, warningly. He rolls his eyes, seemingly bored.

"Stefan, please stop her!" The shrill whiny voice of the puny human Elena sounds from the back of the room. I forgot how annoying the undead could be. Stefan lets out a breath, panicky.

"Rebekah, I know you. Besides Elijah, I feel like I am one of the only ones who truly knows you. Who knows the real you. The kind, funny, smart and a little cheeky you." His words make my eyes swell with tears. Being a vampire has always been lonely, even surrounded by my sibling, I felt isolated. But not with Stefan. With him, I felt wanted, needed. I wasn't that useless Original who always resided in her brother's shadow. Even Elijah took the spotlight of my mother and father. Klaus may have been hated by my father, but at least he was given recognition. I used put on shows around the campfires for our neighbours, growing up. My father did not go see a single one. The child inside of me wanted that attention, that love. The love only Stefan gave me. Breath blew through my teeth as I slowly let Klaus go. He shuffled, smoothing down his shirt, not even batting an eyelash. Without a second thought, I gradually walked over to Stefan's side. Just as I handed over the stake to him, a whoosh of air saw Klaus grasping the stake right out of my hands and grabbing my shoulders to shove me against the wall. I gasped. Elena screamed. Stefan cried out. I stared Klaus into the eyes. Even now, I wasn't surprised by his latest trick. He saw my weakest moment and he exploited it out of me. Using me when I was at my most vulnerable.

"This will teach you never to defy Niklaus Mikaelson. Never again." He whispered into my ear.

I close my eyes and see the girl. The girl dancing and spinning and leaping round the campfire, her blonde, bushy, pigtails swinging, her mouth stretched into a vast smile and her eyes wide and alight with pure, blissful joy. I thought of that girl as my brother plunged the white oak steak deep within my heart.

* * *

**A/N I am SO sorry for the late update, I reached a real writer's block, struggling for anything to be typed across the page! After days of procrastinating, I put my head down and, finally, the words started flowing. I personally really enjoyed writing Rebekah's ending. Did it shock you? I hope so! I thought I'd put a little Delena fluff to keep you guys going (they will be coming back together soon!). Do you guys hate Klaus now? Is there any way he can redeem himself after THIS? **

**What do you guys think after this chapter? Klaroline or no Klaroline?**

**Will Damon find out about Elena's slip up with helping Becks? Or worse, will Bonnie?**

**Will we be seeing Elijah anytime soon? Perhaps to help a certain Klaus?**

**Thanks so much for reading (even the boring Author's Note), please review and follow and favourite! :)**

**PS. Who thinks I should update sooner next time? (I do!)**


	16. Chapter 16

Elena's POV

I slumped onto the sofa, crushing into the puffy pillows, my brain screaming and my blood roaring. Rebekah was dead. I threw the pillow across the floor, raking my fingers through my dirty, greasy ringlets. I remember when I saw the madness in her eyes and I knew she needed to die and yet when Stefan reached out to her I saw the love in her eyes and I knew she needed to live. Klaus had taken everything. I didn't even feel the need to get revenge, get payback because I knew it would be useless. Klaus has and will live forever, roaming the land, leaving a trail of chaos in his wake. I felt weak and hopeless and I knew I had given up. This world I was swept into had only brought me suffering. I heard a soft knock on the door, as if the person was restraining themselves, cautiously. With shuffling feet I let the door creak open to see Bonne staring me in the face. She smiled sadly, no words or greeting needed. I sat at the table, my head resting on the hard wood.

"You realise your blood is precious," Bonnie spoke her first words since entering and Elena was surprised. She expected to hear condolences or words of comfort but not anything involving the future. Elena didn't know what kind of future she had, let alone how long it would last.

"I guess," It was true Klaus would either want my blood to assassinate his other siblings or would not want my blood and would therefore rip my head from my body in order to protect himself.

"We need to talk first. I've been doing some research. Do you know who Katherine Pierce is?" I frowned, trying to think back to when I'd heard the name. A light bulb lit up in her brain.

"The first time I met Damon…he called me Katherine. I never asked him about it, actually," I mulled over the conversation, wondering who this mysterious woman was. By the look on Bonnie's face, she knew.

"I'm going to be straight with you. Katherine Pierce is your doppelganger. Your lookalike. Double. Whatever you want to call it."

"What? I had no idea such things existed. So Damon knew this Katherine…" I pondered still shocked that someone could have my exact eyes and my exact hair. I didn't like it.

"Not the point." Bonnie snapped, rubbing her forehead. I guess she hadn't slept well either. "You're a doppelganger which means you're a supernatural being. I'm going to put two spells on you to protect you from Klaus. The first draws on your supernatural powers as a doppelganger using your emotions when you are in danger, allowing you to create an invisible barrier between yourself and Klaus. Also, if your emotions are running high enough, you may be capable to inflict pain of your opponents. This is a dangerous spell, Elena, listen to me. You must harness your emotions and keep them in check. If you let your emotions control you instead of controlling your emotions, there will be fatal consequences and…who knows what might happen." She panted and I tried to get my head around all this crazy new information. I nodded mildly, my brain frowning with concentration.

"And the second spell?" I murmured, not sure I wanted to continue such a dark conversation. What I really wanted to do was curl up in a ball in my bed and close my eyes and go to sleep. I wanted to go to sleep and _never wake up_. I wasn't sure I could handle all of this. The spells, the threats and the deaths. The constant ploys and blackmailing and mistrusting. Not to mention the kind of person I was turning into.

"I know that Rebekah must have gotten hold of your blood so she must have forced it out of you. The spell is a clause that means you have to give consent before anyone takes your blood." My face flashed white. Bonnie assumed immediately I was simply overwhelmed with this life; and I was. But it was more than that. She hurried around, making me hot tea to make me feel better when guilt twisted my insides. I had given consent for Rebekah to take my blood. Bonnie didn't know that. I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell my best friend, my sister, my closest confidant that I had become malicious and cruel and conniving and that I had willingly involved her own Grandmother. Bonnie's Grams was all she had left and yet for my own petty reasons I had ignored this. I knew what I was becoming and it scared me. I may have a beating heart and rushing blood and air always filling my lungs but I knew what I was becoming. I was becoming like them, like the vampires.

Stefan's POV

I swigged the burning liquid down my throat. I saw her face in my nightmares, flashes of blonde curls and corners of smiles and hints of green eyes. Re-be-kah. I called out her name.

"I always thought that at the end of the day, it would be you and me, Stefan." She came to me, standing right in front of me. I could have touched her, could have kissed her.

"I did too." I gurgled, bourbon dizzying my gaze. I shook my head, willing the sight of her beauty to not frazzle or shake or disappear.

"Go get your brother, Stefan. He needs you. I'm gone, too far gone. But Damon? He's close, so close. Go get your brother, Stefan." She repeated, a smile spreading across my face before vanishing into dust.

"NO!" I smashed the glass into splinters, blood spilling from my hand. I wasn't sure if it was the idea of her gone or her selflessness or her talking about my brother in our last moments, but I couldn't stand it.

"Someone saw a ghost?" The voice whispered from behind me and I turned, abruptly, shoving a nearby chair to the ground roughly.

"Elijah?" I felt tears sting my eyes as I saw her brother, standing with proudness and confidence in the smartest of suits. Did he even know?

"Stefan, what is it?" He flashed to my side in an instant, his hand comforting my shoulder. I didn't want to tell him. I wasn't going to. The only one who should see the flash of anger and hurt across Elijah's face is Klaus, the one that staked her and drained her of all life. So I swallowed a lump in my throat and I lied quickly.

"Help me get my brother back, please." His eyes do not widen in surprise but simply blink understandably. He nodded curtly, his eyebrows furrowed in seriousness and intent.

His voice was soft and poetical and musical. "Stefan, you have my word."

* * *

**A/N So Elijah finally made his appearance:) This wasn't the most eventful or dramatic chapter but it said things that needed to be said. My updates have been getting further and further apart I'm really sorry, I've just been really into some other writing tasks that have taken up my time.**

**Please Review!**

**PS. Sorry for the change in fandom (ignore if you don't read TMI/TID) but who is reading/has read/is about to read/ City of Heavenly Fire? I'm around 40% and I swear it's Cassie's best book so far! Love you all x x x**


	17. Chapter 17

Stefan's POV

"I've always suspected Klaus has some sort of…lair or dungeon. Whenever we both found ourselves in Mystic Falls, he would sneak off. I was suspicious but, it was Klaus. What more can you expect if not suspicion?" Elijah paces the room, hurriedly reiterating his train of thought. I feel a twinge of guilt that he still had no idea what had happened to his sister but the guilt was replaced with my own grief. I didn't need his grief on top of mine to deal with.

"So you think Klaus would have taken Damon to this lair? And if so, how do we find it?" I question, wondering where the hell my brother was. He'd been through worse, for sure, but I should have tried to look for him sooner. I just figured that Klaus is the kind of man you can't initiate deals or ransoms with because he will always want more, never fulfilling his promises. But he was my brother and I should have tried harder, and sooner. Rebekah told Elena to stay away from Damon, as Klaus had him on a leash. Turns out, it was more like chains.

"That's our problem. Klaus knows witches who could protect the lair's true location." Elijah faced me, searching my face for any sign of an idea. At exactly that moment, I thought crossed my mind.

"We should find the witch Klaus is using and force her to undo the spell," I emphasized the word force. Violence was always necessary when it came to Klaus, whether it was in expense to us or to him.

"Agreed." Elijah sat on the sofa beside me, his eyes blinking steadily. I could almost hear the ideas running around his brain, all eventually piled in rejection.

"Wait a second… I remember something." I sighed deeply, not out of desperation or out of exhaustion or even frustration; this was anxiety and fear and the rush of black memories pouring into my soul. "Katherine Pierce. She can help us."

Elijah's POV

"Katherine Pierce?" I stared numbly in shock. I remembered Katherine Pierce, the one vampire that could hide from Klaus. She had controlled the Salvatore brothers at the same time, making them do what she wanted, whatever she wanted; I couldn't see how I'd forgotten. She turned them both before leaving. I seem to recall her leaving because of how close the town council was to figuring out she was a vampire. I could see how much it pained Stefan to even say her name. She was also a Petrova doppelganger, if I remember correctly.

"You want to bring the conniving manipulator who compelled you so you no longer had a mind of your own…to Mystic Falls?" I almost felt like smirking. The vampire world was complicated enough without the strings of the Salvatores that tied us all down.

"Of course not." Stefan frowned, annoyed. "We will go to her. She has a best friend, Pearl was her name. Pearl was the witch who allowed Katherine to hide her vampirisms and be passed off as an orphan to come live in the Salvatore household, back in 1864."

"And?" I muttered impatiently, my constant politeness and manners cautiously wearing down into impatience.

"And, centuries ago, I heard through a trail of witches about how Klaus caught up with Katherine…and found her," Stefan murmured, eyes blank and devoid of emotion. I was surprised to say the least; I'd always admired Katherine for her ability to simply vanish when in fact Klaus had found her all along. Just like he finds and will find everyone. Stefan continued, his voice tired and fed up. "Pearl, being the best friend and able witch, offered Klaus her abilities to be used at any time, in return for the safety of her friend," Everything suddenly clicked into place. Pearl was the witch Klaus had used to create the location spell and Katherine was the best friend to lead us back to Pearl.

In other words, Katherine Pierce was the missing piece to the puzzle and, this time, there was no way in hell we could avoid her.

Stefan's POV

Damon would kill us – kill me – when he found out how we had rescued him. He wouldn't care that I had his best interests at heart and that everything lead down to wanting him safe and free; I had enabled the woman he loathed with more passion than the passion for blood, back into our lives. I hoped, dearly hoped, she would simply give us the needed information and leave us be. But, knowing Katherine, she would worm her way into our lives, asking for a heavier price by the minute. Also, Katherine couldn't deal with jealousy and once she found out she had a look-a-like she certainly wouldn't be leaving and forgetting about Mystic Falls any time soon. Especially with the small hitch of Damon and Elena's feelings for each other.

Still, as I knew Elijah was thinking, in this case she was our last, and only, hope.

I know where Katherine is and I have for years. I just never planned on going looking for her. Elijah and I arrived in New York City an hour later. I was tired and so was Elijah so vamp speed had been limited. It didn't help that constant traffic and humans got in the way. It was so loud, I heard every murmur, every munch of a burger, every drainpipe droplet; a shattering cascade of sound in my ears. I couldn't see how Katherine could stand the vast amount of small movements occurring, conversations beginning, buses revving. I assume her senses were now numbed, something that would come in useful later on. Skyscrapers soared into sight, towering their dark shadows, scattering glass reflections in rainbow colours. We spotted the café Katherine was known to be residing and walked on in. It was a small, hip, boho room filled with lavender candles and guitars in the shapes of horns. It was so unlike Katherine I had to step back in shock. She sat at a flower printed rounded table, my senses picking up her sipping rosemary tea while talking to a large man all in black and a dainty girl all in pink. I overheard the brief conversing of words and realised the man was the older brother of the younger girl. Continuing for a couple more seconds I heard that the younger girl, completely human, was the owner of the quaint place and named Charlotte. I also found that the older man named Carlos visited his sister often and was a full blooded vampire. Elijah sent me a signal and we both nodded, approaching the table. She raised her eyes, piercing brown irises contacting with my own. I swore I saw the start of a scowl before her heart shaped face lit up with joy and she jumped up, sending the chair squeaking in surprise. She ran over and swept me into a warm hug, her thin arms tightening on my back. I stared stiffly, open mouthed, strands of her chocolate hair flung across my lips. Never once in my life had Katherine Pierce hugged me, showed affection or had seemed truly happy to see me. What the hell had happened to her?

She leaned in further, her chin resting on my shoulder still and she spoke into my ear that was pricked at high intensity and alert. "Stefan, it's so good to see you!"

Elena's POV

I sat with Bonnie resting at my side, both of us sat in the middle of my bedroom floor, supposedly working on a holiday school project. School was nearing and we had hurriedly realized we had completed no progress of a 6 week investigation. But, gossip sort of got in the way.

"Tell me about Jeremy! Supernatural drama has been holding the details back…" I grinned, all thoughts and guilty worries washed away at that moment.

"Actually, supernatural drama has been holding the relationship back, also," She frowned, creases appearing on her forehead, dark lines filled devoid of emotions.

"You just called it a relationship!" I laughed, throwing my head back, pleased when a chuckle escaped her lips.

"To be fair, we are going out tomorrow and not just to either of our bedrooms, we're going on a date," She spoke slowly but her eyes were wide with anticipation and excitement. There were good things coming from this boyfriend.

"Firstly, I didn't need to know those kinds of details. Secondly, hurray!"

We talked and worked and chatted and googled until we fell asleep beneath the warm covers of my duvet. But once my eyes were shut, flashes of Damon came. Him in a dungeon, a cell. I woke up furiously. My mind was playing tricks on me. Damon was fine, Damon was with Klaus. He was not locked up; he was simply…completing his tasks. I didn't like the thought of him anywhere near the disgusting Original but he had chosen to be there and not be with me. I was angry, sure, but one thing I'd learnt during the days of learning about vampires was that sacrifices were always necessary. No matter how big.

With cold water rushing down my throat, my dreams lacked Damon and I felt calm and at peace. However, no sooner was Damon's face gone was Sheila Bennett's replaced; her face white and her eyes bloodshot. Would I never be able to forget? I wanted to pay the price but not at the price of the beautiful dark skinned best friend that lay next to me. That was a price I was not willing to pay.

* * *

**A/N Again sorry for how long it took me, I re-wrote this chapter countless times until I figured out exactly what to do. Also sorry for how much information was packed in such a short space and how there's probably a ton of loop holes. I've been wanting to include Katherine for a while now so that after this arc is finished we can have less action plots and more drama plots. IE more delena! In this story, Katherine was never in the tomb and simply left the brothers because (as Elijah said) the town council had almost put the pieces together that she was a vampire. Pearl also never died and I won't mention if Anna is alive or not (because I haven't even figured that out myself yet!). Don't worry if you like a mean Katherine, I can assure you this kindness won't last. Charlotte and Carlos are just a mean to an ends to make things a little more interesting, they will not be permanent characters. The questions are: Do you want more Originals to arrive/leave? How will Elijah react to the news of Bex's death? Is Klaus' humanity still salvageable? What are you hoping to see from Katherine? Any particular scenes of reuniting... or any guesses abo****ut why she is freakishly kind?**

**I appreciate every single review, follow, favourite; so it means a lot if you could take three seconds to do so! xx**


	18. Chapter 18

Stefan's POV

"Can we talk?" I hissed into Katherine's ear, surprising myself as the words were spat with so much vengeance. She was kind? I wasn't sure why the thought made my blood boil, but it did. Couldn't she have had the decency to be kind to me? But, no, this vampire and his puny sister with no past or connection to her at all – they make her kind? I shook my head, furiously telling myself to calm down. I had called the sweetest looking girl in the café puny? That wasn't fair. I was letting my emotions control me, and I hated it.

"Sure, hun." She waved briefly to the older vampire – Carlos was his name as I had just found out – and we stumbled out, Elijah's briefly forgotten shadow following suit.

"It's been a while." I swallow, not allowing myself to say anymore. I think I was still in shock. We stood on the pavement, slightly hidden by a nearby alleyway, dumpsters of vile smelling rubbish scattered nearby. Something flashed behind Katherine's eyes, perhaps it was smugness? But before I knew it, the warm, soft eyes I had associated with Elena shone back through.

"Well, not that I haven't missed you, but what are you doing here?" She smiled sweetly, absently fumbling with her flowery handbag. She also wore a long flowy skirt and I pinstriped shirt. Her hair was strung with flower clips of reds and yellows and blues. I hooked my fingers in my trouser pockets. She did not sound, look or feel like Katherine Pierce. Frankly, it unnerved me.

"We're looking for Pearl." Elijah spoke this time, his face as prim as usual. He had almost immediately recovered from the shock, unlike me. He was a professional - and I'm sure, after centuries, he had seen his plentiful share of changed people. Katherine looked slightly perplexed and again her eyes flashed again – except with anger and sorrow and guilt this time. Miss Pierce continued to bemuse me, as per usual.

"Well, let me see…" She paused, acting flustered, fanning herself under the warm sun. Elijah wasn't standing for the performance and latched onto her wrist, red marks instantly shadowing her skin from the contact. She wriggled and whimpered slightly, attempting to release herself from his grip. After failing for strung out seconds, she spoke again.

"I'll take you to her." Elijah let go, his eyebrows rose expectantly, waiting for her to lead us to our destination. All I couldn't help thinking was that he didn't waste any time. I shook my head, a chuckle escaping my lips. No time at all.

Caroline's POV

It felt like I had been in solitude for months. I had focused all my energy into dances and events and galas, all months and months away. The last time I saw Bonnie and Elena was at the camping trip. So long ago. They were good friends and good people, though, and they didn't abandon me. Texts flooded through my phone every day and often house calls with fruit baskets and chocolates. They didn't abandon me when I refused to reply and got my Mum to send them away from my front door. I scrolled through my phone, sighing. The first few were from Bonnie, telling me all about how Damon broke Elena's heart when she left the campsite and how she'd never be the same again. I wanted to punch his face and yet, I couldn't bring myself to move from the sofa. The next few were from Elena, she was worried she had been neglecting me as a friend. Her? Neglecting me? Sometimes Elena was too good of a person. Finally, the last few were desperate pleas from both of them. They said they wanted one text, on confirmation that I was okay. But I wasn't and I am not okay. So I didn't bother lying to them. I knew this wasn't like me. But the weight on my chest when I saw his face in my mind. The hurt and the humiliation when he had left me alone in his house. Only later, via voicemail, did I find out he had left to torture Elena! My best friend… My sister… He had saved my life and he had told me he was never letting me go and yet he turned around, flashed his devil side – his normal side – and had vanished into the night. Of course that wasn't the worst part, not the worst part at all. After I had found out, again via text from Elena, he had killed another soul – his sister of all people – I was sick with him. I was sick of thinking, of wallowing and of hearing the stupid tune on repeat that all winded down to him. To Klaus Mikaelson. He had visited, still with his sister's blood on his shirt. I recalled the conversation.

_"Klaus?" I had gasped, backing away from the wall as I saw the splatter of crimson stains on his crisp white shirt._

_"I-I don't know what I've done…" He whispered, his eyes blank and mouth wide with numbness. He was frozen to the spot._

_"You…you," I pointed a wobbly finger directly at his figure. "Killed. Your. Sister." The words were like vomit, spitting from my mouth in a desperate attempt to release themselves from my insides._

_"I know. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He stumbled forwards, tripping over a coffee table with a small clunk, not seeing anything in front of him, as if he wasn't seeing anything at all. _

_"I'm not the one you should feel sorry for." I snarled, feeling bold with my newfound anger, stepping lightly and quickly to his side. I stared him in the face until I felt the winds shift. A flick of a switch. I went cold._

_"You don't understand!" He had shouted, his voice booming, twisting my arm and throwing me towards the brick wall, paintings smashing, glass shattering, my body collapsing. The brutal impact of the wall sent me flailing back down to earth with a thump. I was only able to move a single finger, my whole other body utterly paralysed. I wanted my mother. She always made me feel safe. She was out saving lives right now and yet she couldn't come home and save mine. It hurt. It really hurt. A scream tore from my lungs at the pain, blood spilling down my skin. Klaus' shadow instantly appeared and his face was wet with tears._

_"I am going to make this better. I will make this better." He muttered furiously, biting into his wrist and shoving the open wound into my mouth. The blood tasted bitter and metallic and yet I found myself craving his touch. My hands suddenly released themselves from the invisible bond of the fall and I latched onto his arm, sucking furiously. My legs, stomach, neck, head all returned to me and I eventually let the arm go, bliss flooding my veins. My eyes cleared and he still sat beside me, holding me. Almost as soon as the bliss had come had it gone. I remembered he had thrown me against the wall! Nearly killed me… I shot back away from him, fear filling his eyes._

_"No, Caroline, I won't hurt you." He whispered; his eyes wide with helplessness. _

_"You mean you won't hurt me again?" I murmured. I didn't just mean the physical pain, I meant emotional too._

_Again, it was as if I had flicked a switch. He didn't seem angry, though. Only determined and sure of himself. A small smile crept up his face._

_"You'll forgive me. You won't hate or fear me." The smile grew into a grin but his eyes did not light up. Instead, his white teeth flashed scarily and I shivered involuntarily. "I'm going to give you what everyone wants, and then you'll forgive me." He nodded his head, like a small child, his eyes dreamily daydreaming. Air was caught in my throat. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with him._

_"And what does everyone want?" My voice wavered, my fingers shook and fear encased my body._

_I saw a faint orange glow, like a halo surround his face. It was bright. So bright. The words punctured my brain but all I saw was the brightness. "To live forever."_

I sat on the sofa, warm inside my cocoon of duvet. I didn't talk to or see my friends, not because Klaus hurt me – physically or emotionally. I didn't talk to or see my friends because Klaus turned me. He turned me into a vampire.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it's a tad shorter but I did update much quicker... I had decided we had been missing Caroline and it was time she got back into the story. Plus, two storylines are always more interesting than one :)**

**Please Review!**

**More Beremy? More Delena? More Klaroline? More Originals? Just tell me in the Reviews...**


	19. Chapter 19

Stefan's POV

I stumbled through the dark streets, the haze of confusion still resting upon my eyes. Katherine walked briskly, her arms rested confortably by her sides, a small whistle ejected from her mouth. Eery and high; the melody was a dance. A slow waltz...a pirouette...a lift by the hips...and the dancing bodies crashing down on the hardwood floors with the silence and the stop of the whistle. I snapped out of it. We stood outside a large edwardian style house, the brash red and cream clashing in contrast. Katherine walked delicately to the door and rapped on the knocker.

The door opened to reveal a woman around Katherine's age, maybe a few years older, holding a large black book to her heart. It certainly wasn't a grimoire.

"Pearl!" Katherine's voice sang in a chirpy way. Pearl looked suspicious eyeing myself and Elijah carefully and with precision.

"Not in the house." Her voice was cold, icily so. She propped the book down on the floor, her eyes never leaving the leather bound cover, before stepping outside.

"Let's not only skip pleasantries but also threats. We want to find Damon Salvatore and we believe that you may know a little something about his whereabouts." Elijah spoke with clarity, politeness and with an ever so slight edge to his voice. I watched as Pearl inwardly groaned, creases painting the surrounding skin of her eyes.

"I'm not scared of either of you. I work for him because not only does he swear to not lay a little dead finger on Katherine, but he also has something else I happen to be interested in." I stepped back in surprise. She wasn't scared? She wasn't blackmailed? She was simply seeing the better deal and taking it. What kind of witch sells themselves out to do the dirty work of a vampire? What did Klaus give her that no one else could? A sudden thought struck me. Katherine and Pearl had been best friends. Katherine - the vampire would have lived. But Pearl - she would have died. Her blood was beating steadily and the aura of a witch shone. Why hadn't this witch died yet?

"The book." I speak randomly, my thoughts chugging faster than my tongue. "The black book...it enables you to live forever." My eyes are wide as I stare at Pearl's blank face. The same face that hadn't aged in hundreds of years. Shock surpassed Elijah but a small twitch of the lips was sent in my direction. Katherine seemed a little on edge, her face moving suddenly around the area, ears perked for any movement.

"Well done, young Salvatore. How clever, you are." She drawled. "It doesn't change much. You can't kill me because of my knowledge. Can't threaten or blackmail me as I have friends in high places. And can't make a deal with me cause I have a better one in place. One that's been in place for more time than you can count on your little fingers and toes. No one has broken the deal. No one will." Bile rose in my throat. She was right. As clever as I was for discovering her secret, I wasn't quite clever enough to think of the consequences and the events that would follow.

"You got one thing wrong, Stefan." She muttered again, my heart sinking by the second. "That book doesn't just hold the witch immortality spell, it also holds every transaction, every errand and every mission Klaus has ever sent me on. That's why it stays in the house and you stay out here." She walked back through the door with a single nod Katherine's way before slamming shut the rickety red piece of wood.

Elena's POV

I walked out into town, Bonnie by my side. We were just milling round the shops, chatting and laughing away.

"You're saying you'd rather be Yoda than Obama? Are you crazy!" I giggle at her nodding head. "The little ugly green monster?!" I have to hold my stomach the laughing hurts so badly.

"Um, he's only the best jedi ever. And anyway Obama has the whole of America resting on his-" Bonnie cuts out abruptly and I turn my head to see what she has spotted. She runs without warning and I follow suit, confusion flooding my brain. It is only when Bonnie taps a girl in a pink summer dress and swirling blonde curls on the shoulder do I realize it might be Caroline she's spotted.

"Can I help you?" Disappointment swells inside of me as we see a girl with full red lips instead of heart shaped ones, green eyes instead of blue and a round face instead of oval. A random stranger instead of Caroline. We walk in silence for a little while, passing the Grill and several shops and boutiques, our hearts heavy.

"We should just go to her. It's gotten too bad, too long...too not-Caroline." I speak, brushing my hair from my eyes, my limbs weary and slow.

"But we know she's safe, her Mum says so. She could find us if she wanted to find us." Bonnie drawled cynically, her mouth snapping closed, eyes stinging with the enclosed waterfalls. Instead of replying, I latch onto her wrist and start dragging her in the direction of our loving mouthy, bubbly, blonde friend.

"Stop! Fine, we'll go. I'm just warning you..." I let her go hesitantly, aware she might start running in the opposite direction. Thankfully she walks forward, her steps flat and deflated.

We reached the white picket fence and I cautiously creak open the gate. Silence fills my ears to the seemingly long walk up to her front door, nerves building under my blood. I glance at Bonnie, her face pale. In any other moment I might have chuckled at how nervous we were to visit our best friend, something we'd done since we were ten years old.

Rap. Rap. The brass knocker hit the blue door sharply. I suddenly realized that Caroline's Mum would be at work and that Caroline was all alone in the house. Of course she wouldn't open the door. I signalized to Bonnie that we should go round the back and we tiptoed over her neatly mowed lawn.

The back door unlocked easily, Bonnie shaking her head furiously in disagreement. I shushed her with my finger and stepped inside. Caroline would thank us later. We'd walked into the large conservatory, glass showering us with blazes of pristine light. As I took my next step forward Caroline appeared directly in front of us, as if she had come from nowhere. I gasped and stepped back, stumbling on a small wooden ornament, the material crunching with the weight; destroyed.

"Caroline?" I whispered, my breath raspy with the shock. Her eyes were bloodshot and deadly, face black as ash. Fangs sprouted from her thin peachy lips. Bonnie flails to stand, her weight resting on mine.

"Y-you're a vampire?" I reached out with a careful finger, a peaceful approach. She snarled and leaps backwards, her fangs dissipating to her straight, white, well known teeth.

"You shouldn't have come here." Her head was bowed, ashamed.

Caroline's POV

They sat down, Bonnie weary and Elena curious but both a little frightened. I didn't want to frighten them but when I heard the footsteps and the two beatings hearts - I nearly lost control. If anything happened to them, I was sure as I loved my mother that I would flick the deadly switch between emotion and numbness. I breathed, slowly. I began to tell them the story; the whole story. From when I was the stupid brokenhearted kid to when I was screaming as I hit a brick wall. Every vivid, dirty detail. Every emotion and craving and vicious thought. Their mouths hung open in speechlessness as I finished telling the tale.

"Who did you feed off?" Elena questioned almost immediately. It was my turn to be speechless. She had taken that all in? And had accepted it? I swallowed, brows furrowed. Elena was braver and stronger than I ever gave her credit. She could withhold anything they shot at her. She'd just deflect the bullets, smiling her sweet, innocent smile. Her fierce loyalty gave me hope that my life was not completely destroyed. Perhaps it was only deteriorating slowly and needed some serious superglue. I remember her question and my head bows again, the sharp pain of shame ricocheting through my body.

"I don't even know. He was gone when I woke and a crumpled near-dead human lay on my couch. I didn't even think; I just fed. I tore him apart, sucking every last drop of blood from his body. H-he was unrecognizable when I was done with him." My voice was caught with the flashback of his blue sweater and black jeans, soaked in his own blood.

"Care," Elena placed a hand on mine soothingly. "I'm not going to lie, it will be hard. It will be hard to stop drinking whenever you feed, to get out of bed after your first kill and to get back to your own emotion, own self. But we'll help you. Bonnie will make you a ring and I'll persuade Stefan to have you attend animal-eating 101 and things will, slowly but surely, get better. The only problem being..." She trailed off and I hung on her every word, my ears perked and attentive.

"What?" I speak quickly, the suspense building.

"Well, you won't get much tanning done this summer!"

I laughed really loudly. For the first time since my transition, I laughed. Vampire or not vampire; they loved me anyway.

* * *

**A/N Yes, it has been A LONG TIME but I'm back and I'm prepared to finish this story with a bang. Update will be no longer than a week, I swear! Did you like how long it was? Damon/Stefan storyline or Caroline/Elena storyline? I like how different they are.**

**Please Review and all that other stuff, it means a lot:)**


	20. Chapter 20

Stefan's POV

"Katherine." I hissed into the darkness as she lead us back through the dark twisting streets.

"I'm sick of your lies and, if you may be so kind, go fetch us that black book...or, what shall we say, I'll kill you!" Elijah murmured, his figure a deformed shadow, curling and enlarging across the tall, slick buildings.

"Guys, come on! How did I know she was going to go all World War Three on us?" She laughed, her voice tinkling into the night. Nice Katherine or nasty Katherine; I didn't care. I wanted that book. Needed that book.

"Katerina Petrova. I order you-" Elijah began, his voice a bellowed whisper.

"Alright." She huffed and stood still for a second, bringing me to an abrupt stop. "Carlos!" She yelled into the night.

Carlos, the vampire from the cafe appeared suddenly, his face pale and ashen.

"What is it, dear?" He smiled sweetly, his lips stretched to plaster his contoured face.

"Please fetch me the black book from Miss Pearly's house." She sauntered over kissed his cheek soundlessly, portraying puppy dog eyes at its best. I glanced at Elijah. I don't think either of us knew they were involved like that.

"As you wish, sweetie."

Just like that, we were on the move again, heading back to Pearl's house, the almost familiar white picket fence welcoming us with open arms. Katherine looped an arm through Carlos' large bicep and I couldn't help the slight squeeze of jealousy that pinched at my stomach.

Carlos rapped on the door, his eyes drawn to Katherine by his side, flowering her with kisses. I looked away, the sight disgusting to watch, bringing bile to my throat.

The door opened and a very tired looking Pearl stood through the archway.

"Pearl. It's time to check in that favour and...hand over the black book." Pearl was shocked and paled immediately, her eyes drifting to Carlos' rough, large hand perched on Katherine's shoulder.

"Carlos...you and Katherine? Katherine? My best friend! How could you do this to me?" Tears streamed down her cheeks and I felt a wave of nausea rush through me, my feet shifting from the awkwardness.

"Okay, honey, this is a shock but how about you move things along and hand over the book. Temporary basis, of course." Carlos smiled, his teeth a white flash in the night. Elijah rolled his eyes from boredom, the tediousness of this situation dawning on me also.

"Only because I keep my promises." She whispered, rubbing her sore, red, raw eyes and picking up the book. She dumped the heavy piece of literature on the curly written WELCOME mat, but not before prodding Katherine in the arm firmly and snarling words of hate. "Don't expect me to protect you from Klaus. Not ever, not anymore."

Damon's POV

The body had been thrown in days ago, still mangled and crumpled from my feast. It seemed as though the guards had reached their limits of boredom with the small cups every day and decided to chuck me a full meal that would last for almost a week. A week. Seemed like a while in the small cell for endless hours. But in my lifetime? It was a flick of a switch, click of the fingers, crunch of the knuckles. It was a flap of a butterfly's wings or a fraction of the movement of lungs rising and deflating. Rising and deflating. Not for me, anyway. These lungs stood firmly still. Whenever I missed her, I thought of my time at Augustine. My time at New Orleans. At Austin. At Mystic Falls. At every state every visited, every year and flap of the calendar, every birth and every graduation ever watched. Time was not my enemy. I had waited this long to find her. I think I could wait a little longer.

Stefan's POV

Elijah and I relaxed on the crooked cafe chairs, low swinging lights dimly lit the book with specks of dust. We turned the pages, quickly, patience dying out on us. The endless backstabbing and betrayal and blackmail showering the pages. Elijah's name was mentioned, several times. Pearl had often been sent to spy on him, receive news on his whereabouts. Rebekah and Caroline too. I was not mentioned. I had no feelings on the matter. As soon as my irises caught sight of my brother's name, our surname, I froze, the page stopping in its wake. I read the passage.

_Pearl must ensure Damon Salvatore is entrapped using help provided (seven vampires, give or take) and use a Location Spell until further notice. He must be placed in the bottoms of the well at the centre of Mystic Fall's woods. Only when given instructions do you let him leave. One half a cup of B negative once a day, no more, no less. _

_Signed: _

Beside the Signed mark were two patches of blood. Supernatural creatures did not sign with their names, only the crimson liquid buried under the layers of skin. Almost like a blood promise.

As soon as I saw the word _well _did I stand up, the chair screaming with the friction.

"Elijah, if we leave now, we can make it to Mystic Falls by morning." I snap, my fingers rubbing anxiously.

Elijah smiled and slowly stood gracefully, propping his chair backwards and then forwards. Of course Elijah tucks his chair in, a gentleman till the end.

He muttered into my ear before nodding a blank Katherine away: "Just in time for breakfast, then."

Elena's POV

"Come on, El, you have to admit this," Caroline whizzed until she was perched on the top of the tree. "is cooler than this." She whizzed back down to earth and punched a tree with all her might, leaving the plant a mangled and rickety structure, specks of sandalwood dancing in the air.

"Right, because perching on a tree a human could climb is cooler than punching through a rock hard tree. Two punches and the thing would be on its side." I laughed, watching her raise her eyebrows and plant her hands on her hips. "Get your head straight!"

Caroline darted behind me without warning and I turned suddenly, anxious.

"What is it?" I whisper, my hands resting on a tree, hiding my body with nervousness.

"I hear something." She says slowly and I trust her vampire instincts, my fingers red and raw from the roughness of the bark.

"Guys?" I let out a breath as I hear the voice of Bonnie, coming in front of the deadly tree that had protected me from all dangers. Aha.

"We're here." Caroline calls out, standing beside me.

"Oh, thank god." She appears, her face wet with tears, eyes red and puffy and arms shivering. "Something's happened..." Her voice croaks.

I embrace her with a crushing hug, her head burying itself in my shoulder. "What's wrong?" I say, wiping the water from her cheeks.

"It's Grams. She's in the hospital."

We hurry to the hospital, Bonnie murmuring and crying along the way. We were outside the entrance of the pristine, white prison when she explained it all.

"The doctors say she hasn't been well for a while. Stress, unhappiness...her body giving up on her. I had no idea!" She throws her hands up frustratingly as we walk past the endless rooms of sick patients curled up in their beds, wishing and waiting for their demise to come sooner and put them out of their pain. "I got a call when I was out doing errands and I-I rushed straight here. They said I couldn't stay in the room and the surgery would take an hour so...I came to look for you guys. I need you here with me." She finished, fresh tears already welling in her eyes, threatening to drip.

We finally reached her room and cautiously enter. Sheila Bennett lies with eyes closed on the bed, hair strewn over the pillow and tubes poking in and out of her, the slow beeping heart monitor a sad sign of weakness. A middle aged doctor enters.

"She hasn't got much time. Say your goodbyes." She leaves with no more words, her face stricken with sympathy. She sees this pain every day with no powers to stop the inevitable. I couldn't do it.

"Grams? Grams?" Bonnie speaks, gently shaking her grandmother tenderly. Sheila moves slightly and opens her eyes that eventually reared into focus.

"Bonnie." Her voice croaked, reaching to place her hand on her granddaughters soothingly.

"Hey, it's me. I-I just wanted to say that I love you." She paused, a slow tear rolling down her cheek. "Thank you for being with me when the world wasn't," Bonnie's voice caught, biting her lip to try and stop the liquid from falling.

"I love you too." She smiled sweetly, then seemed to notice Caroline and I's presence. She jerked a little in shock as if we hadn't visited her house every Thursday for six years. As if she didn't even know us. "One thing, honey." Her voice is hard and low.

"What? Anything, Grams." Bonnie sits on the side of the bed, cuddled close to the woman who raised her.

"Don't trust her." Her voice were knives stabbing into the air. Bonnie gasped and turned to face Caroline with wide eyes. Grams shook her head and continued. "No, not the vampire. Don't trust the human. She has darkness that resides in her. Darkness like no other darkness. Beware the evil but fear the innocent." Her eyes closed slowly, her breathing slowing before stating her last final words on this Earth. "Don't trust Elena Gilbert."

And the heart monitor beeped. A final, long and lasting beep. A beep to echo and taunt and reverberate in my mind for years after.

_Don't trust Elena Gilbert._

* * *

**A/N Sorry was having problems logging in so it was a little slower than expected. Also, might be a little longer than expected. We'll see. Advice anyone- do you just have to repost the chapters that have been present and online for over the limit so that they don't get deleted?**

**Please REVIEW**


End file.
